Lazos de amistad
by isa-escorpio
Summary: El fin ha llegado , y la promesa será lo que marque su destino
1. Chapter 1

Lazos de amistad

Prologo

Ya un año llevaba en el jardín de la torre de fuego y aun no podía sobreponerse a las burlas de sus compañeros; Ceres una de las aspirantes a guardián de fuego y de las más hábiles que haya existido tenía un pequeño e insignificante problemita nació con albinismo, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve sus ojos eran únicos ya que uno es de color gris y otro azul celeste tan intenso como el del cielo y su piel era tan blanca que contrastaba con las de sus compañeros, ocasionando la burla de ellos hacia ella, Así que cada vez que lograban hacerla llorar ella salía corriendo hacia la torre principal de la ciudad para encontrar refugio con su mejor amiga rouge que no era más que el espíritu animal que protegía la torre (los problemas empezaban cuando era encontrada por su maestro)Ese día no era la excepción a la regla ; Ceres se hallaba debajo de uno de los encinos del jardín de la torre.

-Otra vez llorando Ceres- Se escuchaba una voz con un tono maternal-Sabes que eres mucho mejor que esos niños y no lo digo por tu fuerza y habilidad si no por tu corazón.

Se hace una pausa para que la pequeña pueda tranquilizarse y deja que se desahogara

- Pe … pero s-soy dis…distin… distinta a ellos, a-además soy m-mu…muy débil, p-por … por todo lloro ,buaaa!

- No creo que sea todo lo que te molesta

-¡Extraño a mis papás!

- Eso es normal has estado separada de ellos por mucho tiempo, pero ¿por qué no se lo has comentado a tus maestros?

-No! Tal vez la maestra Sarae quiera darme permiso de ir a visitarlos pero el maestro Aiden se va a enojar

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso has intentado hablar con ellos o con el?- Trato hacer entrar en razón a la nena; pero de esta no recibía respuesta alguna más que una mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia- Será mejor que te escolte a la salida, algo me dice que ya te están buscando.

-Pe-pero se van a enojar con migo… le…le…le tengo mi… miedo al maestro-Entre sollozos contesto Ceres.

- Sera mejor que te quedes aquí un rato- Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas, niña y bestia voltearon para ver a la dueña de la voz quien era una muchacha que no sobrepasaba los 20 años de edad, de cabello azul celeste que llegaba los hombros de piel clara y ojos grises que tenían un toque un tanto felino- Yo hablaré con sus maestros personalmente

-Su majestad- se levanto rápidamente la niña- no es necesario, tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos- sentención la niña con firmeza, haciendo que la joven le respondiera con una tierna sonrisa

-Pequeña haz lo que te digo, por favor; ahora mismo iré con tu maestro quédate con Rouge, Rouge por favor cuida de ella ya que es muy especial , no cualquiera entra a esta torre sin ser detectada- A Ceres se le fueron los pocos colores de la cara y abrió los ojos como paletas al escuchar esas palabras por su cabeza solo pasaba una idea "ahora si se me armó"- Jajajaja no te preocupes no serás castigada, ahora por favor; eres bien recibida en esta torre- Después de esto la joven se da media vuelta y toma rumbo a la salida hasta que se ve interrumpida por el tigre blanco

-Leopardo blanco, espera ¿a que te refieres con que esta niña es especial?

-Tu dímelo, solo se que no cualquier persona puede abrir esa puerta-Con esto último siguió su camino dejando a rouge bastante confundida

_En el jardín del fuego:_

-Esa niña ahora si me va a conocer, como es posible que se deje humillar por una bola de escuincles-Gruñía, un joven de cabellos rojizos corto y mechones en la frente , piel tostada ,delgado y ojos azules emanando ondas de aire caliente - ¡Ya no se que voy a hacer para cambiar su carácter!

-Aiden deberías calmarte no es bueno para tu salud; además Ceres es de las aprendices mas hábiles y fuertes. - Una muchacha de cabellos negros, ojos rosas y tez tostada , trataba de calmar al aludido

-Sarae sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ella, pero su actitud… aghh… lo peor es que a últimas fechas la noto decaída...

-Tal vez sea por algún recuerdo de su hogar , les he de recordar que sus padres viven en alguna de las dimensiones que Gaia vigila- la voz de la recién llegada interrumpió los gruñidos de Aiden

-Su majestad!- Contestaron al unísono Sarae y Aiden

- Que impetuoso recibimiento; les decía que la pequeña Ceres le molesta algo relacionado con sus padres , pienso que sería buen idea dejarla pasar una temporada con sus padres

- sin ofender, su alteza, Ceres aún necesita de entrenamiento, no importa que tan hábil se halla vuelto con sus poderes-Aiden trato de argumentar algo en contra de los planes que leopardo blanco.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero a esa niña le espera un duro destino a su corta edad deberá tomar difíciles decisiones y salvar obstáculos tan grandes que llegará a dudar de sus acciones, pero su corazón la impulsará a seguir adelante

-Mi señora a que se refiere con esas palabras- Sarae trata de obtener una explicación de lo anterior

-Solo hagan lo que les pido, envíen a su casa a la niña por una temporada- Ordenó la reina- Pasaré un momento a la torre- Con esto dejó a ambos muchachos pero antes de perderse de vista volteo hacia los chicos para pronunciar lo siguiente- Solo aquella que este destinada a proteger Gaia podrá ver al tigre blanco y con ella controlar el gran poder del fénix para así guiar a u futuro brillante a los habitantes de esta tierra; Sarae, Ceres pasa tiempo en la torre que resguarda el tigre blanco

-Entonces ella es … no puede ser- Y con lágrimas en los ojos Sarae se despide de la reina con una reverencia

_Dos días después en la torre de fuego_

Despúes de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento; Sarea y aiden llaman a Ceres para hablar de cierto asuntito

-¿Ahora que hice mal?-La pequeña albina pregunta con temor

-Para mi sorpresa ha mejorado mucho ya que no has cometido tantos errores en esta sesión- Con su ya acostumbrada sequedad responde Aiden, pero es reprendido con un fuerte codazo cortesía de Sarae

-Te tenemos una gran noticia-Con una gran sonrisa anuncia la maestra

- ¿Qué es?

-Te dejaremos ir a casa durante 6 meses; por que hemos notado que extrañas a tus padres además de que la siguiente etapa de tu entrenamiento será más fuerte por lo que necesitamos que estés motivada- Ante estas palabras Ceres empezó a saltar de felicidad, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de puro gusto, hubiera continuado sino hubiera sido por:

-Pero la condición es que asistas a la escuela-exacto el aguafiestas de aiden le corto la inspiración a Ceres, Sarae se limito a verlo feo

-No importa, lo que cuenta es que volveré a ver a mis papás, así que iré a preparar mi equipaje- ante lo divo la niña salió corriendo hacia la torre

-Espero que esto sea una buena idea Sarae

-Lo és, además a partir de que regrese a Gaia su vida cambiara drásticamente dejemos que disfrute de los momentos que tenga con los que la quieren

Así al día siguiente Ceres fue llevada a su mundo donde sus padres la esperaban con una gran fiesta , ya estaba inscrita en el colegio y al día siguiente comenzaban las clases. Ceres sabía que algo muy grande estaba por llegar ya que marcaría su vida para siempre


	2. Inusuales encuentros

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Kurumada-sama

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capi

**Inusuales Encuentros**

_Santuario de Athena _

_-_Vamos Aioria quiero 500 lagartijas- Ordenaba un joven castaño a un niño que parecía ser su hermano- Y solo es el calentamiento, asi que ánimo!

-Eres malvado hermano hermano T-T – El pequeño Aioria se quejaba de su suerte

-Te pudo haber ido peor gato, no te quejes –Hizo acto de presencia un pequeño peliazul que aparentaba la misma edad de aioria- A mi me pusieron a dar de vueltas por el coliseo

-… Milo…eso es mucho mejor de lo que me pusieron a hacer a mi

-Niños será mejor que se pongan a trabajar o realmente les irá mal-Detrás de los niños se hallaba un joven de ojos azules y cabello azul- Y les recuerdo que esto solo es el calentamiento, así que andando-Ambos niños al escuchar estas palabras inmediatamente se dispusieron a realizar sus respectivos ejercicios.

-Saga!Buenos días amigos- Aioros animadamente se dirige a su compañero

-Buenos días Aioros, parece que esos dos, aun no se acostumbran al entrenamiento para santo

-No creo, son muy fuertes y hábiles, puede ser que solo no les guste la idea de levantarse temprano

-Jajajaja, tienes razón puede que sea eso

_Mientras en el colegio San Bartolomé_

-Muy bien espero que estén listos para visitar el antiguo Partenón griego- Una señorita se dirigía a un grupo de 20 niños-No quiero que se separen del grupo siempre cuídense unos a otros

-Si profesora- A coro respondían los niños

-Si profesora no se preocupe, sobre a todo a la blanquita no podremos perderla de vista, la distingue a 100mts de distancia como un punto blanco con azul

Ante este comentario todos los niños se echaron reír, claro que la aludida no le cayó en gracia

-Por favor niños cálmense y tu Brandom sigue así y te castigaré bastante fuerte- la profesora es un intento por poner calma entre los niños; levantando la voz, una vez restaurada la paz, se dirige a Ceres – Ceres no te preocupes, todo estará bien este día , no te dejes llevar por los comentarios de tus compañeros

- S-si profesora- Ceres intentaba no llorar

-Muy bien niños ahora en orden suban al autobús-La profesora le ordenaba a los niños

Antes de que Ceres subiera al autobús, vio que su mamá se dirigía hacia ella,-hija por favor cuídate, todo estará bien, diviértete y obedece a tus profesores

-Si mami prometo portarme bien y no medio matar a mis compañeros

Así la excursión inició y una nueva aventura para Ceres comenzaba, una que influiría fuertemente en la vida de ella

Después de tres largas horas de camino

-Niños por favor júntense comencemos con el recorrido, no se separen, ahora observen a su alrededor – los niños veían por todas partes las ruinas de las antiguas edificaciones- ahora,¿ se imaginan la vida en este lugar hace cientos de años?- Ante la interrogante los niños hablaban al mismo tiempo así que la profesora eligió a uno de los alumnos para que compartiera lo que pensaba- A ver, mmm , Miranda cuéntanos como te imaginas este lugar?

-Pues me imagino lo edificios tan blancos como…como

-Como Ceres! Jajajaja!

-Carlo ahora tu-la profesora reprendió al niño por su mal chiste, Ceres solo mira con tristeza su compañero – ejem, bueno, ahora saben a quién estaba dedicado este templo

Ceres reaccionó y levantó su mano para poder responder, ante esto la maestra le cedió la palabra

-El Partenón estaba dedicado a la diosa Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y de la estrategia

-Bien dicho Ceres, bien síganme niños y no se separen

_Lejos de ahí en el Santuario_

-Pff al fin! Un descanso-El pequeño Milo se tiraba en el suelo como signo de satisfacción

-Es cierto después de todo nos lo merecíamos,ahora no ocasionamos ningún desastre- Aioria se unía a su compañero

-Hola Milo, Aioria- Un niño peliverde se acercaba a los otros dos

-Camus!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo-¿Así que también te dieron un descanso?-Continuo el pequeño escorpión

-Sip, bueno que hacemos? O que van a hacer en su descanso?

-Pues no lo habíamos pensado en eso, ¿verdad Milo?-Aioria se incorporaba para poder observar a sus compañero, que le contestaba con una negativa

-Qué tal si vamos a explorar por ahí a ver que encontramos- Entusiasmado proponía Camus

- Esta bien iremos a explorar-Ahora Milo era el entusiasmado

Así los tres pequeños aprendices empezaron a caminar durante un largo rato, hasta que..

-Ya me canse-El escorpioncito se empezaba a quejar

-Y no encontramos nada interesante-Se le unía el cachorro de león

-Será mejor regresar –Decepcionado Camus daba la media vuelta seguido de sus compañeros. Pero un sonido apenas audible capto la atención de acuario- Oyeron eso Milo, Aioria

-¿Qué?- Milo decía algo confundido por la repentina reacción de su amigo

-Eso, presten atención- Los tres niños cerraron sus ojos para poder oír mejor hasta que distinguieron algo parecido a un quejido

-Gulp… Camus mejor nos vamos, yo creo que aquí espantan, nunca has oído que en estos lugares ocurrieron terribles batallas- Aioria un tanto temeroso, trata de convencer a su amigo de retirarse

-No me digas que crees en fantasmas- Camus reprendía al castaño-Vamos a ver parece que está llorando

- Y si es una Amazona SIN máscara- Milo se interpuso en el camino de Camus Para evita que siguiera, aunque sus palabras ya habían hecho efecto en el pequeño francés, pues se había puesto algo pálido por la idea

-No…no importa, tal vez necesita ayuda-Camus se armaba de valor –Vamos es por aquí-Señalando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, resignados Milo Y Aioria siguieron a su compañero, sin imaginarse lo que se encontrarían. Detrás de unos pilares caídos se encontraba una pequeña niña albina con un uniforme azul marino que lloraba desconsoladamente

-¿Oye estas bien?-Aioria que había reaccionado de la impresión se acerco a la niña, que al notar la presencia de los niños se levanto exaltada, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero fue sostenida por los brazos del niño peli azul

-No te lastimaste- Milo preguntaba a la niña, pero esta estaba concentrada en ocultar sus ojos-¿Cómo te llamas?-Seguía preguntando sin recibir respuesta alguna

-Mi… mi… mi nombre… mi nombre es Ceres- La niña contestaba conteniendo el llanto-Gracias por evitar que cayera


	3. ¿Quién eres tu?

Perdonen la tardanza pero es que se me presentaron varios problemas con mi cuenta jeje pero ahora los dejo con un nuevo capi

Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen le pertencen a Kurumada-sama. Qué más quisiera que los goldies fuera míos pero no en esta vida no todo se puede

Cap2:¿Quién eres tú?

-Gracia por evitar que cayera

-No hay de que, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, este lugar está prohibido para los extraños

-Pues venía con mis compañeros de la escuela, pero me separe de ellos y me perdí

-¿Venías de la zona arqueológica?, estas bastante lejos, pero muy lejos-Decía un tanto sorprendido Milo- Pero ¿por qué te separaste de ellos?

-Por… por…- En los ojos de la pequeña empezaban a acumularse lágrimas- Por que se estaban burlando de mí!-Ceres empezaba a llorar con más fuerza. Los tres no niños no sabían qué hacer en ésta situación

-Por favor, calmate, a una niña tan bonita no le quedan las lágrimas-Milo dijo para calmar a loa pequeña, que de inmediato reaccionó a esta palabras pues apareció un leve sonrojo

No es por molestar pero, ¿por qué se burlaban de ti?-Preguntó Camus

-Por como soy-Contesto ceres casi en susurro

-¡Como no entiendo?-El cachorro de león dijo confundido

-Se burlaban de mi porque soy distinta a ellos, solo mirenme soy un fenómeno ¡No quiero regresar!- Dictaminó la nena

-O.o –fue la expresión de los tres

-¿Cómo pueden burlarse de ti si eres muy linda?- Camus con una cara muy seria

-Eh?

-Además no puedes quedarte aquí- Aioria tenía el ceño fruncido

-¡Pero no quiero regresar!

-Oigan Aioria,Camus vengan-Milo llamo a su compañeros,-Este… y si se queda con nosotros por este día en lo que le decimos al maestro Shion o a tu hermano

-Estas loco nos va a meter en problemas-Aioria no tenia intensiones de seguir el plan-Y por que no le decimos a otro adulto

-El loco eres tu, la van a queres abandonar a su suerte –Defendio Milo su ideal

-Es cierto no podemos dejarla; no sería correcto-Apoyo Camus

-Muy bien está decidido, espero que sea buena idea o que no nos arrepintamos en el camino. Muy bien vendrás con nosotros-Dijo aioria serio pues no le gustaba para nada la idea de llevar una extraña al santuario

-¿En serio?-preguntó confundida

-Sip pero usaremos una entrada alterna- Agregó el pequeño francés

-Esta bien

-Por cierto niños ustedes no se han presentado yo ya les dije mi nombre-Dijo con un sonrisa Ceres

-Ah lo siento, pues yo soy Milo, el es Camus y el es Aioria, mucho tre somos aprendices de Santos de Athena

-¿Santos de athena?

-Si es algo difícil de explicar, bueno tenemos que avanzar o llegaremos muy tarde es por aquí-camus apuntaba la dirección en la que tenían que caminar

-Y… cuantos años tienes?-Pregunto Aioria

-Tengo 5

-5, entonces seremos tus hermanos mayores-Dijo muy feliz Aioria (al parecer ya le cayó bien la pequeña ceres)- Los tres tenemos 6 años

-Yo tengo un hermano mayor, también tiene 6 años, pero casi no lo veo, pero tenemos que seguir. _Así que ellos obedecen a la diosa athena, debo ser cuidadosa, no debo dar a conocer mis poderes-_Pensó Ceres

Todo el camino de Regreso estuvieron platicando, asi descubrieron que Ceres venia de España y que estaba en Grecia por el trabajo de sus padres, Sabía hablar tres idiomas a su corta edad y sabía cantar.

-Así que de España, tenemos un compañero, que es de ahí, se llama Shura es mayor que nosotros tiene 9 años-Milo

-Ya llegamos ahora Ceres tienes que corres lo más rápido que den tus piernas, sde que estás cansada, pero esto es lo último- Explicó Aioria

-Toma mi mano muy fuerte y no te sueltes- Camus ofreció su mano a la albina que de inmediato la tomó

-Ahora a la cuenta de tres –Milo comenzó a contar-uno… dos … tres!

Los cuatro niños corrieron tan rápido que ningún guardia o santo se dio cuenta de los 4 niños. Ya iban a alcanzar las escaleras de la primera casa cuando divisaron a lo lejos a dos niños uno rubio y otro pelilila

-Milo, Aiora, camus ¿Dónde han estado?-Pregunto el rubio al ver que se acercaban

-No hay tiempo para responder-Grito Milo

-¡Vengan con nosotros!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Milo y Aioria mientras tomaban la mano del par que tenían en frente y los unían a la a la primera casa todos los niños calleron rendidos, aunque ceres no se soltaba del francés

-Pff por fin, ahora, ¿Por qué hicieron eso y quién es esa niña?- preguntó el niño de pelo lila algo molesto

-Tenemos buenas razones Mu ella está perdida, la encontramos en los límites del Santuario, pero hay un leve problemita; ella no quiere regresar- Milo trató de explicar las razones de sus acciones

-¿Pero por qué?-Pregunto el rubio

-Shaka ella no quiere regresa por que digamos que no encaja muy bien que digamos con los demás niños- Seguía explicando Camus

-Ahhh- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Mu y Shaka

-En ese caso bienvenida al Santuario de athena yo soy Mu

-Y yo soy Shaka

-Mucho gusto yo soy Ceres

-Bueno después de habernos presentado, tenemos otro asunto-Aioria hablo tan serio que sorprendió a los demás- Me estoy muriendo de hambre- Muchas gotas aparecieron en las cabecitas de los niños

-Creo que yo todavía tengo el almuerzo que mi mama me envió- Ceres saco de la mochila muchos sándwiches de jamón

-¡qué bien! – Celebró Aioria

Así los cinco niños entraron a la zona residencial de aries y se dispusieron a la comida empezaron una ronda de pregunta y respuesta para conocer mejor a Ceres

(aquí voy a cambiar un poquito la forma de redacción)

Mu: Ceres y que te gusta hacer?

Ceres: Pues me gusta dibujar, cantar, estar con mis papis y jugar y mucho, ya contesté es mi turno,¿desde cuando entrenan para santos?

Shaka: Mmm… mas o menos un año

Aioria: Claro que yo llevo un poquito más de tiempo ya que mi hermano es el santo dorado de sagitario

Ceres: Wow, ah de ser genial estar con tu hermano, lo que daría por estar en tu lugar- En la cara de la niña se dibuja una mezcla de melancolía

Mu: No te preocupes, todos nosotros somos una gran familia y ahora tu formas parte de ella

Camus: es cierto, nosotros somos tus hermanos mayores

Ceres: Gracias!

Mu: pero hay un pequeño detalle, tenemos que hablar con mi maestro Shion para que avise a tus padres de que estás a salvo

Milo: Ya habíamos pensado en eso Mu

Ceres: Pero si les avisan tendré que regresar y ya no los veré

Camus: Y si le pedimos al patriarca que hable con tus padres para que te permitan quedar unos días

Ceres: Mmmm está bien confiemos en que mis padres acepten

Milo: Muy bien está decidido trataremos de localizar al patriarca que hable con tus papás para que le pidan permiso de que te quedes

Shaka: No se si lo han notado pero debemos regresar a entrenar

Milo7Aioria7Camus : oh –oh

Ceres: No pensarán dejarme aquí solita

Mu: Chicos, junta

**Notas de la autora: Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les agrade y gracias por los comentarios**


	4. Y empiezan los problemas

Los personajes Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Masasmi Kurumada - Sensei

Cap. 3: Y comienzan los problemas

Recordemos que los mini santos recordaron que tenían que regresar a entrenar; pero había un pequeño inconveniente, Ceres no podía quedarse sola n el primer templo,. Así que los chibi santos se reunieron en una esquina alejada para habla volteando constantemente hacia Ceres que tenía un gran signo de interrogación por la actitud de sus nuevos amigos.

-Hemos decidido llevarte- Mu rompió el silencio existente

-Siiii! Gracias- Se alegro la pequeña

-Pero tienes que cambiarte-Continuó Shaka

-Pero…

-Pero nada, creo que tengo algo que te quedará-La interrumpió el borreguito digo Mu

-Tenemos que hacer que pases desapercibida- Dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño Milo

-Milo, por si no lo has notado sobresalgo y mucho

-Bueno basta de charla y más acción, vete a cambiar, corre, que nos van a matar-Aioria apresuraba a la niña

-Ya voy, ya voy- Decia con algo de fastidio la albina

-Ven por aquí- Le indicaba Mu.

Sorpresivamente Ceres se cambio muy rápido, al llegar a la entrada del templo donde la esperaban los niños, estos se pararon de golpe al ver el cambio tan drástico de ropa, aunque había otro detallito que les llamaba la atención

-¿Qué tanto me ven?- Arqueó una ceja Ceres

-Tus ojos- Le dijo Camus

-¿Qué tiene?

-Son raros- Continuó Milo

-…

-Son de distinto color cada uno- Se acerco Aioria para ver mejor los ojos de Ceres, claro que a ella no le gustaba ésta actitud pues empezaba a sentirse incomoda

-Pero son muy bonitos- Mu le dijo a Ceres para que se calmara un poquito

-O/O ( creo que no lo logró) Gra… gracias, ya es hora de irnos no?, no quiero que los maten por mi culpa

-Cierto, corramos o conoceremos la ira de Saga- Apresuro el güerito

-Pregunta y ¿donde entrenan?

-En el Coliseo, no esta muy lejos, pero debemos apresurarnos- contestó Shaka

Mientras en el coliseo los caballeros de géminis y sagitario se encontraban algo inquietos ya que algunos de sus queridos y bien portados aprendices habían desaparecido por un largo rato

-¿Dónde estará ese par?- Saga parecía que iba a cavar un agujero porque solo caminaba de un lado a otro

-Ya los hemos buscado por todas partes, parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra- Aioros se limitaba a mirar el ir y venir de Saga

-No solo ellos, también Camus se une a la lista de desaparecidos- Continuó Saguita

-Esto me huele nada bien, algo estarán tramando

-Ya verán cuando regresen, le pedirán al mismísimo Zeus ayuda- Sentencio Saga con una venita palpitante

En lo que estos dos seguían discutiendo, los pequeños aprendices y la recién llegada, se apresuraban a llegar al coliseo pues presentían lo mal que les iba a ir con Saga y Aioros

-Vamos tarde, Vamos tarde!- Shaka decía con bastante preocupación

-Jajaja cálmate Shaka, ya te pareces al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- Ceres reia al ver la actitud del rubio

-Jajaja cierto, tranquilízate güerito- Decia despreocupado el escorpioncito Milo, pero de repente los cincos niños sintieron el cosmos de Saga alterarse- Shaka ahora si preocúpate pero por nosotros, Saga nos va a comer vivos gulp

-Milo, Aioria y Camus adelántense, yo llevaré a Ceres a las gradas, con mi maestro me las puedo arreglar- Mu les aconsejaba , ya que veía como perdían el color sus amigos

-Gracias Mu eres un buen amigo—Gritaba Aioria mientras se alejaba corriendo

-Cuida a Ceres!- Ahora era Milo el gritón

-Los veremos después, si sobrevivimos- Camus agitaba su mano

-¡Suerte Chicos!- Ceres les gritaba a los niños

-Milo ahora que hemos hablado con Ceres, ella me cae bien, ojala se pueda quedar, es muy linda- Comentaba Aioria mientras se acercaba al Coliseo

-Eso espero gato, pero ahora debemos cuidar de nosotros

-¡Milo! – Aparece Saga en la entrada del Coliseo

-¡Aioria!- Ahora era Aioros con cara de deseperación el que apareciera corriendo en la entrada- Camus!, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?-Decia el castaño mientras los abrazaba o eso parecía

-Mmm… Aioros se están poniendo azules- Decía Saga un tanto confundido

-Ah, creo que me falta fuerza

-Ahora si pequeños demonios, donde estaban? – Saga decía con un aura oscura y asesina

-Gulp, por ahí- Contesto el pequeño Aioria

-¿Haciendo qué?-El turno de preguntar fue de Aioros

-Cosas- Dudaba Milo

-No sé pero no me da buena espina esto, tu qiue piensas Aioros- Saga hablaba mediante cosmos con Aioros

-No lo sé, se ven sospechosos

En ese instante iban llegando los otros niños junto con Ceres, que se ocultaba detrás de Shaka

-Hola Aioros , Saga, con permiso, vamos tarde- Decía Mu conj algo de nerviosismo después miro a sus amigos poniendo una cara de sorpresa- Ah chicos, donde estaban, los estábamos buscando

-Mu quiero que tú y Camus tengan una batalla, quiero ver sus progresos

-Esta bien Saga-Afirmo Mu- Saga esta furiosos, Shaka lleva aCeres a las gradas- En susurro hablaba el pelilila

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos- Shaka corrió para que Ceres no fuera vista, Mientras Saga seguía fulminando con la mirada a Milo y compañía

-Shaka, ¿Crees que me notaron?- pregunto Ceres algo nerviosa

-No creo, están lo suficientemente furiosos con ellos como para prestarnos mucha atención

-¿Y ese muchacho de cabello azul quién era?

- Ah ese es Saga, es un buen caballero, es muy fuerte, pero no es conveniente hacerlo enojar

-Creo que Milo Y aioria no lo han notado

-El que estaba a lado de Saga es Aioros hermano de Aioria es muy amable. Bueno tengo que dejarte aquí, voy a practicar no te muevas de este lugar

Ceres se acomodo en las gradas de primera fila para ver mejor a los que entrenaba ahí, incluidos sus amigos

-_Bueno lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme quietecita y no llamar la atención, lo cual es casi imposible por mi cabello, pero para eso existen las pañoletas jijiji_- Pensaba Ceres mientras se amarraba una pañoleta de color café que combinaba con la ropa de entrenamiento que Mu le había prestado, de tal forma que oculto la mayor parte de su cabello pues lo traía a la altura de los hombros- _Ya esta, oh ahí esta Camus y Mu n.n _– Mu saludo a la niña que le correspondió con una sonrisa, Calro esta que ni Saga ni Aioros notó esto pues estaban ocupados regañando a Milo y Aioria, Por otro lado Camus al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Muy bien quiero que peleen sin Cosmos, comienzen- Mu estaba dispuesto a atacar pero fue detenido por el brazo de Saga-Oye Camus te sientes bien?-Saga preocupado pone su mano sobre la frente del francesito para revisar su temperatura- Te vez algo rojo

-Estoy bien, puedo entrenar- Reaccionó Camus ante la acción del mayor

-Esta bien pero por cualquier cosa háblame

-Si, no te preocupes- El combate se inició, Mu parecía más hábil que Camus, pues los golpes que lanzaba era bloqueados con dificultad por el peliverde

-Shaka, ven, quiero que entrenes con Alde- Aioros le ordenaba a Shaka

Aioros… ¿Seguro con Aldebarán?- Shaka casi abre los ojos por la sorpresa

-Si, hay algún problema con eso- Decía distraídamente al castaño

-No, ninguno

En ese momento iba llegando Aldebarán, con una gran sonrisa

-Shaka amigo, ¿cómo estas?¿listo para comenzar?-Entusiasmado decía el torito

-Jejejej hola Alde, si estoy listo… o eso creo

Mientras eso ocurría otros dos mini santos (bueno ni tanto) como de 10 años se encontraban en plena pero esta empezaba a tomar mayores proporciones, pues la tensión entre ambos contrincantes iba en aumento

-¿Qué cabra de monte es todo lo que tienes?

-¿Eso es lo que tu crees Death Mask?, ¡toma esto!- El chico había lanzado un golpe impregnado con cosmos pero fue esquivado por Death Mask con facilidad sin embargo la energía de Shura iba directamente hacia Shaka y Alde; Ceres al darse cuenta salto hacia la arena de entrenamiento para proteger a su amigo

-¡Shaka cuidado!-Ceres se lanzó hacia el rrubio, después de eso solo hubo una luz y después una nube de polvo

-¡Shaka, Alde!- Fue lo único que Saga y Aioria alcanzaron a decir

-Vaya ahora si que la hiciste cabrita- Con un tono burlón se dirigía Death Mask , pero en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado que los demás

Al dispersarse todos los presentes, se quedaron sorprendidos por la escena que presenciaban pues tres niños se encontraban fuertemente abrazados mientras los cubría un campo de energía rojizo

-¿Estamos muertos? –Pregunto asustado el Torito, que tenía sus ojitos cerrados

-Creo que no-Decía Shaka con sus ojitos bien abiertos al verse sano y salvo-¿Pero qué es esto?

Esto es todo por ahora espero le haya gustado


	5. Nuestra misteriosa amiga

Cap. 4 Nuestra misteriosa amiga

-¿Estamos muertos? –Pregunto asustado el Torito, que tenía sus ojitos cerrados

-Creo que no-Decía Shaka con sus ojitos bien abiertos al verse sano y salvo-¿Pero qué es esto?

-Pues yo no lo hice-Decía confundido el torito

-Niños, están bien! ¿Pero que esto?-Las emociones de Aiorospasaban del miedo a la alegría y de esta a la confusión

-Shaka? ¿Estamos vivos?-Pregunto Ceres sin ver pues sus manitas cubrían su rostro; pero aún así dejaban ver algunas lagrimas de miedo

-Si Ceres puedes ver- Ceres al destapar su mirada, respingo, pues vio que se encontraban protegidos por un campo de energía

-¿Tu hiciste esto?- Pregunto Alde a la niña

-S-si, si yo lo hice, por fin pude hacerlo!-Dijo con alegría- Lo hice!

-¿Y que es esto?- Ahora fue Shaka el que preguntó

-Lo llamamos el escudo rubí por su color, me alegró mucho el poder usarlo para proteger a alguien que quiero

-Lo puedes quitar

-Eto… como es la primera vez que lo hago, no se como retirarlo, jejejeje

-Concéntrate, imagina el que el escudo que el escudo desaparece , hazlo despacio y no te presiones-Aconsejó Aioros ,con una sonrisa, quién se acercó poco a poco sin que los pequeños lo notaran

-Está bien, lo intentaré, Ceres volvió a cerrar sus ojos , sólo tardó unos cuantos minutos para que el escudo empezara a desvanecerse, cuando desapareció completamente Ceres parecía mareada pues aparentemente había gastado mucha energía . Aioria y los otros niños corrieron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien

-Aldebarán, Shaka están bien?- Preguntó Mu preocupado

-Si estamos bien gracias a ella – Alde señalaba a la de cabellos blancos- A propósito quién es, jamás la había visto-Preguntó a sus amigos que solo se miraban mutuamente sin saber que responder

Mientras Ceres trataba de levantarse, pero el mareo no se lo permitía provocando que callera, pero fue sostenida por los abrazos de Aioros

-Te tengo, ¿estás bien?

-Si, gracias

-Hermano , ¿ella se encuentra bien?, se ve algo pálida – Aioria había llegado a lado de su hermano

- Sólo esta cansada, necesita descanso- Le contesto el castaño mayor con una expresión seria- Al parecer fue un gran esfuerzo ahora niños me podrían decir quien es ella- Se había puesto MÁS serio

- Por favor… no los regañe, es mi culpa, yo los obligué a traerme – Ceres empezó a defender a su amigos que abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa- ellos no sabían que podía hacer eso, mi nombre es Ceres y soy una aprendiz del jardín de fuego en Gaia

- Aprendiz de qué?- Preguntó Saga con curiosidad- Mejor dicho por que estas aquí?

-Eso lo podemos responder nosotros-Dijo Milo- Se perdió, la encontramos en la zona cercana a las ruinas arqueológicas, estaba llorando y no quería regresar y elegimos traerla

-¿Y como para qué la trajeron niños?—Aioros preguntó con una mirada inquisidora

- Pues íbamos a hablar con el maestro Shion para que diera noticias a sus padres y también pedirle permiso a sus padres para que se quede- El pequeño Mu respondió

- Eso fue muy irresponsable, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados – Aioros regañaba a los niños que solo ponían cara de cachorros abandonados bajo la lluvia

-No quería regresar por que se burlaban de mi por como luzco, incluso en el jardín del fuego se burlan de mi por eso, - Decía Ceres bastante triste – Me sentía sola por eso me separé de mis compañeros

-Por eso decidimos traerla se veía muy triste, por favor déjenla que se quede por hoy- para que podamos hablar con el Maestro Shion- Aioria aplicó la mirada de gato con botas en lo adolecentes

-¿Tu qué dices , Saga?

- No lo sé

-Por favor- Suplicaba Ceres

- Esta bien, pero, sólo hasta que puedan ver al Patriarca y de ahí dependerá de él – Aioros había sido vencido por los pequeños aprendices

- Siii! Gracias joven Saga, joven Aioros- Ceres saltaba de alegría

- Yo digo que nos vayamos a descansar han sido demasiadas emociones por un día- además quisiéramos saber más de nuestra pequeña invitada- Saga invitaba a los niños a salir

-Pero antes de eso… Shura, DM, que estaban pensando?, se supone que los entrenamientos son sin cosmo- Aioros miraba serio a los dos chicos

- Aioros lo siento fue mi culpa- Se disculpaba Shura con la cabeza gacha

- DM tienes algo que decir- DM se limito a mirar a otra parte

- Lo siento también fue mi culpa- Susurró el italiano

- Espero que hayan aprendido su lección, pudieron lastimar a alguien – Con esto Aioria, Saga y los niños se dirigieron a la salida

- Ceres , tu dijiste que eres aprendiz, pero de que?- Pregunto Aioria

- Es una historia muy larga ya que para entender de donde vengo tengo que contarles una leyenda de mi mundo, pero antes que nada… Perdón por ocultarles mis habilidades no era mi intención, en serio, lo siento- Ceres se disculpó inclinando su cabeza

- Me imagino que tenías tus motivos para hacerlo ¿no?, - Saga le sonreía a la pequeña

- Mientras les diré que puedo pelear a su nivel o mejor que uds.- Se dirigía a los niños con una sonrisa de triunfo- No por nada soy la mejor de mi jardín

- No lo creo, te reto a una carrera hacia el templo de Aries- Propuso Milo

- Acepto el reto

- Yo me uno- Dijo el leoncito

-Y yo- Camus se unió a sus amigos

- Esto, será divertido, oigan no se olviden de mí- Grito Aldebarán

- Aioros en esa niña no pude sentir algún rastro de cosmos – El tono de Saga se había tornado serio- pero aún así ella creó ese campo de energía

- Lo sé yo tampoco, pude sentir , algo, esa niña es todo un misterio- Aioros veía como corrían los niños hacia Aries- Shaka, Mu ustedes pudieron percibir algo?

- De hecho la sensación que tengo al estar junto a ella es rara pareciera un cosquilleo- Shaka fue el que contestó

- Es lo mismo que yo siento Aioros- Mu

Mientras con Milo y los demás…

- Te voy a ganar Milo- Ceres iba a la delantera ya poco faltaba para llegar al primer templo, pero notó que el francesito ya la estaba alcanzando

- Ceres no que nos ibas a ganar- Decía muy confiado Camus- Si te gano tendrás que darme algo a cambio

- Entonces no perderé- La albina trató de acelerar pero el cansancio empezaba a manifestarse, pues empezaba a quedarse atrás- Hay no! Piernas aguanten

Los demás niños ya estaban por alcanzar a Ceres cuando se escuchó…

- Si gané, gané- Celebraba el pequeño Acuario- Ahora tendrás que darme algo

-Pfff, espera déjame respirar

-Jajaja no que eras la mejor- Se burlaba alde

-Tienen suerte, solo me agoté por hacer el escudo- Trataba de defenderse la albina

- Pero que buena carrera niños, son muy rápidos- Aioria llegaba detrás junto con saga, Mu y Shaka- Vallamos a géminis ahí podrán descansar mejor , propuso Saga, mientras cargaba a Milo y a Camus ; Aioria y Ceres fueron cargado por Aioros, los que siguieron sobre sus propios pies fueron Mu, Alde y Shaka. En la zona residencial de la casa de géminis, los niños se pudieron cómodos e n los grandes sillones de la sala

- Creo que quieren agua- Saga se fue directo a la cosina por el presiado líquido

- Bien, Ceres cuéntanos más de donde vienes- Aioros se sentó junto a la pequeña


	6. La historia de Gaia

Cap. 5: La historia de Gaia

- Y bien, ¿nos vas a contar pequeña Ceres?- Aioros quien estaba sentado a lado de Ceres la invitaba a iniciar su relato

- Este… _Si se enteran que de esto en Gaia de que hablé de más estaré frita, pero esto me lo busque yo solita_… pero antes tienen que prometerme que lo que les voy a contar solo va a quedar entre nosotros y no se lo dirán a nadie- Ceres estaba algo nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, revelar algunos secretos de Gaia.

-Si lo prometemos- Saga alzo su mano derecha, después se dirigió a los chibi santos- Verdad niños?

-Si lo prometemos- Dijeron a Coro

-Bueno, entonces comenzaré; para que sepan de donde vengo tengo que contarles una historia que mi maestro me enseñó:

Hace mucho tiempo, después de la titanomaquia, la diosa Gea decidió exiliarse para evitar el castigo de Zeus, así que se refugió en una isla, en la que habitaban personas que no rendían culto a los dioses; éstas personas tenían la capacidad de controlar lo elementos, con la ayuda de los espíritus animales que se encontraban en la isla, las personas aceptaron a Gea como una de ellos, le enseñaron como convivir con la naturaleza en armonía. El líder de ese lugar que tenía como compañero a un fénix de nombre Flame; se encargó de cuidarla al final se enamoró de ella, Gea correspondió los sentimientos de él. El día que se casaron un espíritu se presento ante Ge; era el espíritu más poderoso de todos era Rouge el tigre blanco, quien hizo un contrato con ella ; le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado ayudándola en todo lo que necesitara pues Rouge se había dado de que la Diosa había cambiado y se había dado cuenta de los maravillosos y frágiles eran los seres humanos.

Con el pasar de los años Gea vivió felizmente en la isla , pero los dioses olímpicos no habían olvidado sus acciones en contra de ellos ,Poseidón fue quien la encontró, destruyó la mayor parte de la isla; para poder defender su nuevo hogar gea decidió cambiar de lugar la isla ; ella creó un hueco entre las dimensiones , allí se asentó la isla flotante junto con pequeños trozos de la antigua isla. Para evitar un nuevo ataque decidió reclutar a varias muchachas para defender la isla; a cada una le dio el control pleno de un elemento en total se crearon 22 guardianas ; entre estas se encontraban sus dos hijas gemelas: Palas y Atlanta. La misión de las guardianas era proteger la isla y proteger a las personas en distintas dimensiones, personas que representaran todo lo bueno y que fueran capaces de crear un cambio en su í mismo Gea dio alojo a varias razas de criaturas mágicas como los elfos y las ninfas. Con el pasar de los años a Palas no le parecía la idea de cuidar a los humanos, los consideraba la criaturas mas imperfectas, y que debian estar bajo el yugo de las guardianas; pero su madre se oponía rotundamente a la forma de pensar de su hija; Así que Palas decidió dejar a las guardianas y formar su propio grupo que se autodenominaron los Caos. En la primera gran batalla entre los dos grupos Gea perdió la vida al igual que su esposo, dejando el poder de ambos en manos de Atlanta-Eso quiere decir que el tigre y el fénix pasaron a Atlanta- Interrumpió Saga – Asi es pero el poder del fénix ya había sido heredado pues poseía las esencias del elemento fuego y de la luz. Continuando: Antes de morir gea dividió su esencia en dos partes una dejándola en una caverna en el centro de la Isla y es la fuente de vida de nuestro hogar y la otra se combino con el alma de su hija Atlanta. Desde entonces hay una guerra perpetua por entre las guardianas y los caos.

Atlanta decidió construir la ciudad la ciudad blanca y sus defensas; la ciudad se encuentra en el centro de la isla y alrededor de esta se hallan las torres vigiladas por las guardianas de los elementos, después en los bosques cerca de donde se asentaron los elfos se hallan las torres de la luz , la oscuridad y las tres guardianas del tiempo después a nivel de las montañas las guardianas de las virtudes, y al final cerca de los limites de las isla, las guardianas del planeta tierra, de la luna, del sol y de las estrellas. Se dice que cada cierto tiempo Atlanta renace para tomar su lugar como líder de las guardianas, proteger a los indefensos y mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas de la luz y de la oscuridad.

Ahora en cada torre hay un jardín donde entrenan las futuras guardianas , o en la mayoría de los casos los próximos paladines y dríades- La pequeña Ceres se había detenido para tomar un poco de aire pero vio la cara de Saga y de Aioros que eran de sorpresa- ¿Qué les pasa?- Ladeo su cabecita al no recibir respuesta. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el pequeño leoncito.

- ¿Oye Ceres y como saben que una niña es una guardiana?

-Pues en las niñas aparecen unas marcas que son unas alas en la espalda y en el dorso de sus manos aparece el emblema de su elemento o virtud que represente, por ejemplo en mi caso mis alas aparecieron después de que regresé a casa creo que falta tiempo para que aprezcan las de mis manos.

-¿Cómo que "después de que regresé?- Saga pregunto por como se había expresado la niña

- Es que yo entreno en el jardín de fuego desde hace un año, entonces desde hace un tiempo estaba algo deprimida por que me sentía sola pues no había visto a mi hermano desde que nos separaron- En el rostro de Ceres se dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica, y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- Asi que me enviaron aquí durante una temporada para estar con mis padres y que pudiera reanimarme

-¿Ceres porqué si ustedes obedecen a una semidiosa nunca supimos de su existencia? – Aioros se encontraba confundido pues aun había cosas que el no comprendía

- Pues digamos que preferimos trabajar en las sombras sin que nadie note nuestra presencia pues pudiéramos poner en peligro la esencia de Gea, sobre todo evitamos a otros dioses o a sus guerreros- Ceres había dirigido su mirada hacía otra parte pues sabía que los mayores no tardarían en captar lo último

- Quieres decir que el estar en este lugar está totalmente prohibido para ti; entonces ¿por qué has hablado del lugar de donde provienes?- Una persona de vestida con un manto blanco, de cabello verde y ojos rosas se encontraba parado en la entrada de la Sala

- Gran Patriarca!- Todos hicieron una reverencia al recién llegado, excepto Ceres

-Escuche que había ocurrido un pequeño percance en el coliseo que implicaba la aparición de una niña ajena al santuario, podrían dejarnos a solas.- El hombre se acerco a la pequeña quien estaba algo nerviosa pues el poder que emanaba era mas grande que el de saga y Aioros

-Maestro Shion, por favor no la regañe muy fuerte en parte también fue nuestra culpa- El borreguito salió en defensa de la albina

-No te preocupes por ella, después hablaré con ustedes- En ese instante los niños se pusieron pálido al pensar en lo que les esperaba

-Con su permiso Patriarca- Los muchacho salieron del templo, Ceres en ese momento estaba más nerviosa pues nos sabía lo que le iba a hacer ese hombre que imponía tanto

- Pufffff al fin se fueron ya tenía ganas de salir de mi escondite- Un muchacho idéntico Saga había salido de las sombras- Hola enana, valla que si eres interesante, mira que se oculte tanto poder en algo tan chiquito

- O.o? – Ceres no tenía palabras ese sujeto no era Saga se veía un poco más alegre y su aura era distinta es más ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia

- Kanon, ¿que no entiendes de la expresión "dejarnos a solas"?

-Maestro Shión, no podía perderme la oportunidad de conocer a la pequeña que ha armado tanto revuelo en toooodo el santuario

- Jajajajaj que simpático definitivamente eres muy distinto del Joven Saga-Ceres le había agradado el chico, que se había sorprendido por la reacción de la chiquilla

- Mmmm- Kanon se acerco a la niña que no dejaba de sonreírle- Eres albina- El peliazul se le quedaba viendo a la niña de pies a cabeza tratando de hallar un rastro de cosmos – Que raro no siento algún tipo de cosmos dentro de ti, bueno eso no importa, o eso creo, mi nombre es Kanon y soy hermano gemelo de Saga- Le extendió su mano a la albina que correspondió su saludo

- Eso lo noté, mi nombre es Ceres

-Y yo soy el Patriarca del Santuario Shion; jamás pensé volver a ver a alguien proveniente de Gaia

- ¿Volver a ver?-Ceres se confundió al igual que Kanon- Se supone que nosotros no nos relacionamos con los guerreros de los dioses

-Si es algo difícil de entender, pero tal vez después hablemos de eso, lo importante es que ¿porqué estás aquí?-Shión para nada había cambiado su expresión de seriedad

- Puessss, me perdí, trate de regresar pero me llamo la tención una presencia muyyyyyyy poderosa, pero no es amenazante, es todo lo contrario me tranquiliza

- Lo que te atrajo fue el cosmos de nuestra diosa Athena, ¿porque no pudiste regresar con tus amigos?; no te hubiera costado trabajo hallarlos.

-Esteee, Maestro no la va a castigar verdad, la niña habrá tenido sus razones para separarse de ellos, no creo que sea mala.

- Yo no quiero regresar por que soy la burla de mis compañeros- Contesto enojada la niña

- Pero tus padres deben estar preocupados- Shión trataba de tranquilizar a la niña

- Si lo sé, por eso le pido que me deje quedarme aquí por esta noche, solo… quisiera dejar de sentirme sola por lo menos una noche… por la mañana ya podremos regresar al ciudad, pero quisiera pedirle un favor: quiero seguir viendo Milo, Aioria, Camus , Mu y a todos los demás es que me cayeron muy bien y quisiera ser su amiga- Ceres había cambiado su semblante a uno más serio

-¿Aunque eso te meta en problemas?- Pregunto Kanon pues le sorprendió la actitud de la albina

- Se que suena algo egoísta pero por favor (_inserten carita de gato con botas_)

- Creo que eso es algo que tenemos que hablar con tus padres, ya está empezando a oscurecer y has de tener hambre, ¿no quisieras cenar con migo?- En el rostro de Shión se dibujó una sonrisa

- Claro!- Ceres se había relejado por aquel gesto, además su pancita ya reclamaba algo de comer

- Pero antes usted señorita debe de cambiarse, solo llamaré a Saga y nos podremos retirar-Ceres se había dado cuenta que aquella persona a pesar de demostrar un apariencia tan seria era muy amable.

- Adiós pequeña, espero volver a verte, me tengo que ir, pronto llegará Saga con su tropa y no puedo dejarme ver, adiosito- Se despidió Kanon, pero antes de irse le regaló un beso en la mejilla, prfoduciendo un sonrojo en la nena- Jajaja

A los pocos minutos llego Aioros y Saga junto con los chibi santos- Me llevaré a la pequeña se quedará conmigo esta noche mañana la llevaremos a la ciudad- Shion intervino antes de que los chicos pudieran armar un escándalo

- Que bien entonces, estaremos junto por lo que quede del día Ceres- celebro Mu, pero no tardó en percatarse de que los demás le lanzaban una miradas matadoras sobretodo Camus, Ceres seguía en shock por el beso de Kanon

- No es justo, por que Mu si va a estar con ella- Se quejo el leoncito

-Porque con ustedes tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – Aioros paro las quejas de su hermano

- Gulp, fue un placer conocerte- Chilló Milo

- Adiós chicos


	7. Consecuencias

Ok, pido mil disculpas por el retrasote, es que la escuela no deja ni un tiempo para respirar ( Es que estudio Medicina ) bueno pero por fin pude escribir algo, espero que les guste y por fis comentes se acepta de todo, bueno los dejo y espero que les guste

Los personajes de Sint seiya no me pertenecen si no a Kurumada- sama

Capi 6: Consecuencias

En el templo principal Shion mando llamar a unas sirvientas, para que cambiaran a la niña y realmente pareciera una niña, después de un largo rato Shion y Mu estaban listos para cenar solo esperaban a la albina. Ella apareció vestida con un vestido color rosa pálido , su cabello estaba adornado con una tiara plateada, era acompañada por dos chicas que sonreía por que la niña estaba sonrojada

- Nunca me había vestido así u/u ni siquiera en Gaia

- o/o

-Mu … Mu, ¿Te sientes bien?

- Jajaja te ves muy bien- Shion se rio por primera vez en la noche, por la actitud de su alumno- Mu es de mala educación ignorar a una dama y sobre todo si una tan linda como la señorita Ceres

-No la ignoro solo me sorprendió verla así

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Ceres dijo algo

- No! Es que… te vez bonita- Mu se sonrojó aun más

- Bien niños vamos a cenar- Con una campañilla dio la señal para que llevaran la comida

Los tres comenzaron a comer, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que

- Ya hable con la policía de la ciudad, ya contactaron con tus padres; mañana te llevaré- Dijo con seriedad, Ceres se atragantó por lo dicho su mirada cambio a una de preocupación

- Ellos deben estar muy preocupados… deben de estar muy tristez- las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse

-Maestro por favor, permítame acompañarlo- Mu se levanto de su lugar con seguridad, lo que dejo sorprendidos a Ceres y a Shion

-¿Y tu entrenamiento Mu?- Shion siguió con su tono serio pero el pequeño aries no se inmuto

-Lo compensaré se lo prometo

- Esta bien pero Ceres no garantizo que tus padres permitan tu amistad con Mu y los demás- Shion cambió a un tono de preocupación y de ternura al ver el rostro de la pequeña

- Entiendo, me alegra haberlos conocido- Sonrió Ceres – No me arrepiento de mis acciones me siento feliz

Asi la cena siguió, después los dos niños tuvieron que irse a dormir

- Ceres no tenemos muchas habitaciones pero…

-¿Maestro, Ceres se puede quedar conmigo?- Mu pregunto interrumpiendo a Shion

- Pero…

- Por favor- Los niños pusieron cara de borreguito a medio morir- Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos- esto conmovió a Shion así que no se pudo negar (Mmmm detrás de esa máscara de seriedad Shion es un corazón de pollo). Shion llevo a una habitación a la pequeña albina para que se cambiara la ropa por un pijama. En cuanto se quedó solo Mu aparecieron detrás de él cuatro pequeñas sombras quienes eran Camus, Aioria, Milo y Shaka que lo veían muy feo

-¿Hola?- Dijo Mu con una gotota en la frente

-¿Dónde esta?- Dijo Aioria

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas, ¿Dónde esta ceres?- Reclamo Milo

-Ahhhhh, pues se la llevo mi maestro para darle ropa para dormir, ¿para que la necesitan?- Pregunto Mu quien noto el sonrojo de su amigos al no saber que contestar

-Pues, queríamos darle las buenas noches- Contestó Milo

-Pues buenas noches a ustedes también – Respondió la voz de Ceres que vestía un camisón azul claro, la acompañaba el patriarca

-Niños, ¿No se supone que deberían estar dormidos?- Los niños se pusieron tensos por esto

-Este queríamos despedirnos- Salió Shaka de entre sus compañeros

-Mu, ya les dijiste que mañana llevaré a Ceres con sus padres- A los niños le cayó esta noticia como balde de agua fría- Niños; deben entender que sus padres la necesitan, además ella no pertenece aquí- Esto último fue como una puñalada para Ceres

-Oigan pero no se pongan tristes, jamás los olvidaré- Sonrió Ceres

-Ya es hora de que se vayan a descansar- Shion atrajo la atención de los pequeños, que se acercaron a darle un beso a Ceres de buenas noches, claro que ella les correspondió el beso- Niños, ¿no quieren acompañar a la pequeña Ceres? ( Shion tiene corazón de pollo)- El patriarca sabía que se iba a arrepentir por eso pero las caritas de los niños lo conmovieron, Los chibi santos se pusieron muy felices, y de inmediato corrieron hacia sus respectivos templos para descansar, claro que tanto Shion y Ceres se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos , por la reacción de ellos – Creo que lo tomaré como un si

Más tarde en el cuarto de Mu…

- ¿Ceres estás dormida?- Mu se volteó del lado para encontrarse con el rostro de la niña

-¿Qué pasó Mu?- A pesar de tener cerrado los ojos respondía perfectamente

-Verdad que siempre seremos amigos- La albina se sorprendió, pero sonrió por lo que le había dicho el carnerito

- Siempre Mu-Ceres abrazó al lemuriano

- Haré todo lo posible para que no nos separen n.n

-Gracias Mu, los quiero mucho, a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, me han hecho sentir tan feliz, me hicieron olvidar mi soledad, gracias- Los niños se quedaron dormidos abrazados, cuando amaneció, Shion fue a despertarlos pero notó que ambos niños no se encontraban dentro de la habitación

-Maestro ya es hora de desayunar-La voz de su alumno lo sorpendio mucho, pues no había sentido sus cosmos, pero notó que los niños se estaban riendo- ¿Niños que les pasa?- Arqueo su… puntito?

-Te dije que iba a funcionar – Ceres le susurró a Mu, pero el gran patriarca alcanzó a escucharlo, Ceres ya se había vuelto a colocar el uniforme de la escuela, pues las sirvientas habían limpiado este y colocado sobre una mesita, en el cuarto donde estaban los niños, antes de dormir.

-Funcionar qué?- Pregunto el peliverde preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Un manto astral, esta técnica si la se controlar por que es la que uso para que no detecten que me escape, jejeje- Sonrió con una gota en su cabeza- queríamos jugarle una bromita- Shion revolvió el cabello de ambos

-Vayamos a desayunar, se nos va a hacer tarde- les dedicó una sonrisa de ternura

Durante el desayuno los niños comían muy despacio para prolongar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos platicaban de lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, al desayuno se le habían unido Aioria y su hermano, el segundo era prácticamente arrastrado arrastrado por el leoncito, le seguían Milo, Camus y Shaka, detrás de ella los seguía saga, Ceres empezaba a preguntarse por que Kanon no se presentaba cuando los demás estaban, pero pensó que era más prudente preguntarle al patriarca cuando estuvieran a solas. Cuando terminaron de desayunar los pequeños fueron a darse los últimos toques, después empezaron a descender por las doce casas, primero encontraron a afrodita que al ver a la niña la alzo y la abrazó fuertemente alegando que era toda una monada

- Adiós pequeña, cuídate y mucha suerte- Afrodita le regalo una rosa blanca, aunque Ceres se quedó con la duda de que si esa persona era una chica o un chico. Siguieron su camino por las doce casas hasta que se toparon con Shura que no podía ver a sus compañeros a los ojos por lo ocurrido el día anterior, estaba acompañado por Death Mask que se sentía igual o peor, mas por que tuvo una pequeña charla con Aioros. Ceres sintió la culpa de ambos y se a cerco a ellos , les pidió que se acercaran, al principio estaban dudosos, pero al final accedieron. Ella los abrazo

- No se preocupen, ya todo pasó, pero… sean más cuidadosos con lo que hacen- Los beso en la mejilla a ambos y siguió caminando. Después de despedirse de Alde, ella paró en seco ya que sintió la presencia de alguien muy familiar para ella- Oh, oh ahora si que estoy muerta

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Shaka

-Por que mi maestro acaba de llegar y alguien más poderoso lo acompaña, será mejor apresurarnos- Empezó a caminar más rápido, pero la mano del Patriarca la detuvo

-Conozco un método más rápido que caminar

- Hay no, mejo contenemos la respiración- Aioria le recomendó a su amigos- Me acuerdo cuando "accidentalmente" Mu me envió al bosque del santuario, no me recuperé en un buen rato

- Agárrense de las manos- Shion le ordenó a los niños, el cosmos del ex santo de Aries comenzó a cubrirlos, cuando pasó se encontraban en un callejón en la ciudad- Tu casa debe estar por allá- Señalo hacia en enfrente

- Aja pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? Y como supo donde esta mi casa- La albina no cabía en su sorpresa

-Tele transportación y mi maestro es el Gran Patriarca así que sabe tooodo- Contestó Mu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- Mejor seguimos caminando- Ceres sugirió a sus acompañantes, al llegar a su casa dudó para tocar el timbre, pero la mano de Shion sobre su hombro aumentó su confianza. La puerta se abrió mostrando a su mamá que se alegró mucho al verla al igual que su padre, se abrazaron pero esto duró poco ya que alcanzó a divisar a su maestro y a otra persona que pensaba que nunca vería en su vida a pesar de llega a convertirse en guardiana

-Ma..ma…maestro Aiden- Sintió que una corriente fría recorría su espina

- Gracias por traerla a salvo, Shión patriarca del santuario de Athena- Habló con solemnidad Aiden- Ceres nos preocupamos mucho cuando nos enteramos de que no aparecías- Aiden le dedicaba una mirada que demostraba preocupación

- Disculpen pero creo que no nos han presentado- Una mujer de cabello rosa ojos color morado vestida con traje negro se había acercado

-Es cierto disculpe mis modales- Ceres inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto- Como ya saben él es el Patriarca del Santuario, los niños son aprendices de santo dorado y son mis amigos-Aiden y la otra mujer se sorprendieron un poco por esto- Sus nombres son Aioria, Shaka , Milo, Mu y Camus- Los niños solo inclinaron la cabeza

- Mi nombre es Aurin soy consejera en Gaia , mucho gusto- Shion se dirigió su vista hacia aquella mujer- Hola Shion me alegro de que estés bien- Aurin sonrió cálidamente al lemuriano

- A..au..Aurin, pero…

- Cof … cof, no sé si se den cuenta pero tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas- Aiden interrumpió al Pope que empezaba a sonrojarse

-Hablemos en un lugar más privado…Aurin estaba pordar un pas pero fue detenido por dos pares de brazos , eran Milo y Camus

-Por favor queremos seguir siendo amigos de Ceres, no nos separen por favor- Milo miró seriamente a la mujer

- No la castiguen ella es muy buena y se ha convertido en nuestra amiga- Camus le dedico una de su ya conocida miradas

-No deben preocuparse todo pasará sin que se den cuenta- Aurin sonrió misteriosamente a los dos niños- lo que dijo a Ceres no le agrado para nada- Por aquí por favor


	8. Consecuencias y Desiciones

Capi 7: Consecuencias y Decisiones

-Por aquí por favor – Indicó la mujer- Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí- Se dirigió a los niños- Excepto tú Ceres- La niña sudó frío, entraron al estudio de su padre, Aurin les indicó que se sentaran en un sillón delante del escritorio-Ceres sabes que nos preocupamos mucho

-Si, lo siento- Agacho su cabecita de vergüenza

-Disculpa aceptada, pero supimos que estabas con "esas" personas, y tú conoces nuestras leyes- Aurin miro seriamente a la niña-Sabes lo que se tiene que hacer- Ceres miró sorprendida a la elfo

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?- Al fin Shion había intervenido en la conversación

-Gran Patriarca nuestras leyes dictan que aquellas personas que entran en contacto con alguien perteneciente de Gaia y no tengan que ver con algún designio de nuestra señora se le debe borrar la memoria- Aiden explicó a los presentes

-Pero a mí, ¿cómo se me permitió mantener su recuerdo?- Shion se encontraba muy confundido

- Shion; tú y Docko nos recuerdan ya que teníamos que tener contacto con ustedes para llevar a cabo nuestra misión- Aurin parecía mostrar ninguna emoción en sus palabras- En cambio los pequeños aprendices no tienen que ver con nosotras

-Pero ellos no tienen la culpa- Ceres trató de defender a sus amigos- La culpa fue mía

- Lo sabemos, pero se deben respetar nuestras leyes- Aurín no cambiaba su expresión- Aun se te permitirá quedarte el tiempo que ya se te había dado, pero tienes dos opciones: Que a tus amigos se les borre la memoria en este momento o convivir con ellos el tiempo que te resta y al final solo enterrar sus recuerdos- Cabe decir que ambas opciones llevaban a lo mismo, Ceres estaba a punto de romper en llanto por la confusión que sentía, pero sintió que alguien la levantaba, se sorprendió al ver que era su maestro, quien la miraba tiernamente

- Señora Aurín, por favor me permitiría hablar con ella unos minutos, este… Y que el Patriarca Shion se quede- Aurín accedió a la petición del muchacho,El lemuriano se sorprendió por la petición

- Maestro, ¿Cómo se enteraron?- Ceres aún seguía en los brazos de su maestro

-Una de las cosas que debes aprender, es que todas las dimensiones se conectan con Gaia mediante las líneas astrales

-Hilos de energía pura proveniente de Gea- Shion interrumpió a Aiden- Aurín me lo explicó hace mucho

- Me imagino que también le dijo que estas líneas transmiten desde emociones hasta imágenes de lo que ocurre en algún lugar- Continuó con su relato- Así es como nuestra reina se enteró y de ahí le avisó a la señora Aurín. Ahora lo que te quiero decir es que debes tomar la segunda opción- Shion y Ceres se confundieron- Si ya sé que es un tanto inútil pero, díganme que es más fácil, encontrar recuerdos borrados o encontrar recuerdos ENTERRADOS- Aiden recalcó la última palabra

-Así que la intención de tu idea es que solo se entierre los recuerdos de los niños- Shion parecía captar la idea

-Exacto, si los lazos que formes son los suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el hechizo y el tiempo, tu amistad podría reformarse.- Aiden tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

- Pero la Señora Aurin maneja magia elfica, la cual es muy fuerte- Ceres no entendías aún el punto de tan descabellado plan- Y se dice que es muy difícil de aprender

- Eh ahí tu ventaja- La niña estaba perpleja- Tu te convertirás en guardián y tendrás acceso a la biblioteca de palacio donde podrás aprender la magia elfica, conozco tus capacidades y sé que no te costará trabajo aprenderla. A los guardianes se les permita volver a sus hogares durante un tiempo así tu podrás venir y romper el hechizo; aunque te querrán matar por lo que pasó, pero, ahí entra usted Gran Patriarca- Casi se le podía notar un dejo de satisfacción por sus palabras

- No entiendo cual es mi papel en esto- A Shion no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto- Además la pequeñas saldrá lastimada por esto

- Pero si así puedo mantener mi amistad con ellos; acepto

-Esa actitud me gusta, De hecho esto no deberías saberlo pero la forma en nos dijiste que ellos eran tus amigos me sorprendió mucho; nunca te había visto tan determinada- Infló el pecho de orgullo

-Por favor, Señor Shión me ayudará- Ceres puso su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir al peliverde

- _Creo que ya sé porque las amazonas usan Máscaras. _Está bien pero aun sigo sin entender mi papel en todo esto- Shion había caído en la táctica de la pequeña

- Pues usted no puede será afectado por dicho hechizo- Aiden sonreía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida- Ceres- Pero no duró mucho esto pues su típica expresión seria volvió- El precio de esta información es que tu entrenes todos los días para que cuando vuelvas me muestres que tan fuerte te volviste

-Si maestro

-Será mejor llamar a la Señora Aurín o sospechará algo

Al poco tiempo la elfo volvió a entrar al estudio

-Entonces, ¿Qué has decidido?- Pregunto seria

-He decidido quedarme y seguir conviviendo hasta que terminen los seis mese- Aurin se quedo perpleja no por la decisión si no por la forma en la que se lo dijo

-Esta bien nos volveremos ver hasta dentro de seis meses. Hasta luego Shion Con su permiso nos retiramos- Aiden y Aurin salieron de la casa como si fueran personas normales

-¿Qué pasó?- Aioria se acercó a la niña

-Pues me dejaron quedarme con ustedes n.n- Aunque dentro de ella se sentía muy triste por la decisión que había tomado

- Gracias por traerla a salvo- Habló la mamá de Ceres

-Mami, lo siento

-Eso ya no importa; pero aun así no te salvarás de un buen castigo- Ahora fue su padre el que intervino

-Auch- Se escucho a coro por parte de los 5 aprendices

-Gracias por el apoyo- Dijo entre dientes la pequeña

- Será mejor que nos retiremos niños—Shion llamaba a los niños

- Maestro por favor, queremos quedarnos un ratito- Suplicab el carnerito

- Yo creo que sus padres desean hablar con ella

- Niños no se preocupen ya la verán cuando cumpla con su castigo- Su mamá sonreía para los niños, que sonreían por lo dicho

-¿Enserio mamá? ¿Me dejaras verlos?- Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella, Ceres la abrazó como agradecimiento

-¿Pero como nos comunicaremos?- Preguntó Milo

-Creo que yo tengo la solución, toma hija- La señora le dio un zafiro que tenia grabado un lobo- Su nombre es Sairum y he estado en nuestra familia desde hace mucho ahora es tuyo, te obedecerá en todo lo que necesites- De repente la gema comenzó a brillar la luz se volvió tan intensa que los cegó unos minutos cuando pasó todo delante de los presentes había un lobo de color azul, el lobo se acerco a la niña que al principio estaba algo nerviosa, pero después le tomo confianza y comenzó a acariciar al animal

- Creo que ye tenemos a un mensajero- Camus acabo con el silencio que se había producido


	9. Conociendo a Kanon

Conociendo a Kanon

-… El Castigo durará hasta el viernes, así que el sábado puedo ir a verlos…-Susurraba la niña mientras escribía en un hoja de papel- Listo Sairum , llévaselos a los chicos en el santuario- La niña ató en el cuello del lobo la nota, el animal desapareció en un portal y reapareció en la entrada del coliseo en el Santuario de Athena, como era su costumbre desde que Sairum fuera designado mensajero, se fue encima del primero que vió y la pobre victima ahora fue Saga, que no lo había visto venir,

- Hola, hola, yo también te quiero- Saga no sabía cómo quitarse al lobo que no dejaba de lamerlo – Ya deja de lamerme

-Vaya que si le caes bien- Aioros apareció por detrás del peliazul- mmm… ¿Qué traes ahí? Ven muchacho- El castaño empezó a llamar al espíritu que obedeció inmediatamente

-Parece perro en vez del espíritu sagrado que es- Saga notó que Aioros desenrollaba el papel que tenía atado al cuello el lobo azul- ¿Es una nota de Ceres?

-Si, me alegra de que los niños se lleven tan bien- Aioros sonrió

-¿Y que dice?- Saga se acerco a su amigo para leer

-Pues como siempre les cuenta de cómo le fue en el día y que el sábado vendrá a visitarnos

-¿Se los dirás a los niños ahora?

-Mmm yo creo que no, se los diré cuando caben con el entrenamiento, no quiero que se distraigan- Aioros empezó a acariciar al lobo

- Aunque creo que ellos se han esforzado aún más, desde que conocieron a esa niña, ¿a que crees que se deba Aioros?

- Tal vez porque ella también se convertirá en una guerrera o por que la quieren proteger, ya que su apariencia es de alguien tan frágil como una flor

-Sairum creo que tendrás que esperar- Saga se puso a la altura del lobo que aprovechó la oportunidad para darle de lengüetazos- Jaja aunque pienso que no te molesta en lo absoluto

En la noche, templo de Géminis:

-¡¿Cómo de que viene el sábado?- Los niños dijeron al unísono

-¿Hay algo de malo?- Preguntó Saga a los niño

- No nada, es que tenemos poco tiempo para volvernos más fuertes –Dijo Milo mostrando su bíceps

-O.O- Era la cara que tenían los dos jóvenes

-No le hagan caso a Milo es que, tenemos que planear todo lo que haremos con ella ese día, no la hemos visto desde hace cuatro días (Era viernes cuando le dejaron en su casa)- Camus casi avienta a su amigo

- Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos mucho en lo que resta de la semana- Mu propuso a sus amigos, los más grandes solo los veían con ternura

- Niños será mejor que ya se vayan a dormir- Saga interrumpió a los chibi santos. Cuando los niños se retiraron el menor de los gemelos hizo su aparición

- Así que la enanita va a visitarnos- canon se acostó en uno de los sillones- me cayó bien, se ve que es una niña muy tierna

- Kanon, no le digas así se llama Ceres y si es una niña muy linda- Saga se sienta a lado de su hermano- Todos la vemos como una hermanita

- Veo que me están desplazando- Dijo con falsa indignación

-Jajaja ¿Kanon estas celoso?

-Claro qué no, quisiera conocerla un poco más, pero no puedo estar con los demás- Ambos gemelos se pusieron, de repente al mayor de los géminis se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-¿Por qué no la vas a visitar el viernes a su casa?

-¿No se supone que hasta el viernes dura el castigo?, no creo que sea una buena idea, mejor me espero hasta el sábado- Kanon tenía cara de desgano

- No creo que los enanos la dejen un rato sola; anda ve, te distraes de las cosas del Santuario, será bueno para ti- Kanon no creía lo que le decía su hermano

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

-Porque si los niños se enteran de que voy a salir del Santuario me van a querer acompañar- -.-

- Mmm está bien el viernes iré a verla, total no va a salir de su casa, le avisaré al patriarca

El viernes en la tarde…

- Ok, ya estoy aquí, solo tengo que tocar el timbre- Kanon se encontraba parado en la entrada de la casa, iba vestido con una camisa azul rey con unos jeans negros, con unos tennis azules – Mejor me voy, esto no fue buena idea- Kanon dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse

- Hola- Una vocesita por detrás lo sobresaltó

-Aghhh! No hagas eso casi me da un infarto- Kanon vió a Ceres parada en la puerta y con su cabecita inclinada, traía puesto un vestidito lila

- ¿Es usted, joven Kanon?- Ceres se acercó al muchacho

- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy Saga?- El muchacho se puso a la altura de la niña

- Es fácil, la energía que emanan es distinta, además usted es más extrovertido n.n- La niña volteó hacia atrás ya que su mamá se acercaba

- Hija ¿quién es? Ah, ¿Quién es usted?- La señora le pregunto al joven que estaba enfrente de su hija

- Mami el es Kanon, es hermano de Saga, ya te había hablado de ellos- Ceres jalaba el delantal que traía su mamá

-Mucho gusto, señora- Kanon hizo una reverencia

- Mucho gusto, pasa, por favor

- Ah… ahh.. Gracias- El peliazul se encontraba un tanto nervioso

- Y ¿por qué vino joven Kanon?- Ceres tomó la mano del muchacho

-¿Joven? Eso suena raro sólo llámame Kanon, y pues venía a visitarte, por que mañana tus amiguitos no me van a dejar platicar contigo a gusto

- ¿A visitarme?- la niña se sorprendió por esto- Entonces, ¿Somos amigos?

- Considérame un hermano mayor

- Wow, que bien, ya me estaba aburriendo, es que acabe rápido mi tarea n.n

- ¿Te dejan mucha tarea?- Kanon se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala

- Sip, me dejan muchas planas, luego me duele mi manita- Kanon agito el cabello de la pequeña- estaba a punto de practicar con mis poderes, ¿quieres ver?

- ¿Pero vas a practicar vestida así?-Kanon arqueó un de sus cejas

- Pues veras, esta peque iba a cambiarse cuando fue a abrirte- La mamá de Ceres traía una jarra de limonada y unos vasos- Ceres vete a cambiar

- Si mami, no me tardo Kanon- La niña corrió hacia su habitación

- ¿Quieres tomar algo en lo que la esperas?- La señora se dirigió al menor de los gemelos

- Agua, por favor

- Debo agradecerles- Kanon se sorprendió por las palabras de la señora- Ella ha vuelto a ser esa niña alegre. Cuando ella regresó se veía triste y sin ganas de seguir adelante, le afectó mucho el hecho de ver a su hermano, gracias.

-Este… no hay nada que agradecer, ella se ha vuelto alguien querida por nosotros

-¿En serio?- La pequeña albina estaba en la entrada de la sal, traía una especie de vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo y un debajo una licra negra, en sus piernas traía unos calentadores rojos y se había puesto unos zapatos bajos negros

- Si, los niños te han tomado aprecio y te ven como una hermana, ellos te protegerían de cualquier cosa; incluso Aioros, mi hermano, y yo- Ceres corrió a abrazar al peliazul, que correspondió la muestra de afecto dándole un beso en la frente

-Kanon… te quiero- la niña susurro mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor

-Oye no tenías que practicar- el chico logró robarle una sonrisa a la niña

- Sip vamos al patio

-Hija por favor ten cuidado

Al salir al patio trasero, Kanon se dio cuenta de que este era enorme. La albina comenzó a calentar

-Oye quieres que te ayude, es que no me gusta mucho la idea de quedarme sin hacer nada, créeme puedo ser igual de fuerte que saga

-Está bien, pero no utilizaré mucha energía solo quiero practicar mi agilidad y después mi capacidad para poder controlar el fuego

-Muy bien creo que para tu agilidad, propongo una pequeña batalla, tienes que evitar los golpes que te dé, pero no me contendré solo porque eres una niña

-No te preocupes el maestro Aiden ha hecho que pueda resistir de todo- a kanon le apareció una gota en la cabeza pues no se esperaba esa respuesta. Así comenzó una pelea en la que Ceres demostraba el por qué la llamaban la mejor aprendiz del jardín del fuego, el menor de los géminis no creía lo que veía, pues los otros niños no hubieran durado tanto aún siendo aprendices de santo dorado, después de un gran esfuerzo kanon alcanzó a darle un leve golpe, que más que golpe fue un zape. Después de eso Ceres le mostró los distintos movimientos que había aprendido para manipular el fuego, cabe decir que El mayor no dejaba de fascinarse, aunque hubo momentos en el que pensó que la niña iba a provocar un incendio. Al final Ceres creó unas pequeñas avecillas de fuego, que Sairum se encargó de extinguir ya que su elemento es el agua. El lobito también jugó un buen rato con ellos, hasta que empezó a caer la noche y decidieron recostarse en el pasto

-te debes sentir muy solo en el templo de géminis sin poder hablar con los demás- Ceres recargo su cabeza en el abdomen del chico

- A veces, pero tengo a Saga, aunque en ocasiones nos queremos matar , también está el patriarca Shion- Kanon acariciaba la cabecita de la nena

- Y también me tienes a mí, yo seré tu hermanita menor-Ceres le plantó un beso en la mejilla- Kanon, ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- No lo creo enana, no puedo dejar cenando sólo a Saga, hablando de eso ya es hora de que me vaya

- Bueno, mañana espero verte, Cuando vuelvas a visitarme trae a Saga

-Claro


	10. Inicia la visita

Disculpen el retraso,las musas andan de huelga, espero que les guste este nuevo capi, por fis comente se aceptan sugerencias n.n; sin más los dejo leer.

Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son del señor Kurumada

Inicia la visita en el santuario

Sabado 12:00 pm:

Shion acompañado de Aioria caminaban hacia la casa de Ceres, pues como no estaba permitido que personas normales se acercaran al santuario, no le iban a permitir el paso a la mamá de Ceres y ella no permitiría que su niña anduviera sola por eso lados; por lo que se acordó que el patriarca fuera por la albina

-Valla si que es bonita esta parte de la ciudad- Aioros veía las casas a su alrededor- ¿Ya mero llegamos?

-Si, solo dos casa adelante

Al llegar a la casa de la niña fueron recibidos por la Mamá de la casa ella los guió hasta el jardín donde vieron a la nene persiguiendo al ya bien conocido lobo azul.

-Sairum, ven, necesitamos ponerte bonito para ir al santuario

-Hola Ceres!- Grito Aioros

-Aioros n.n- La albina se abrazó a las piernas de sagitario- Sairum no se deja poner este collar- Hizo un puchero cuando volteó a ver al animal-¿Me ayudas?

- Claro, Ven lobito lindo- Aioros empezó a acecarse "peligrosamente" al cánido

-Patriarca Shion- Ceres se acercó a Pope que la cargo

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, no me he portado mal

-Señor Shion ¿gusta un poco de agua?

-Si, por favor, dudo que el joven santo logre al primer intento ponerle ese collar al lobo

-Pues yo lo ayudaré – Declaró la niña- A sairum le encanta perseguir esto- Los pajarillos de fuego empezaron a salir de su manos. El plan de la niña empezaba a rendir frutos, pues la bestia azul comenzaba a concentrarse en las creaciones de su ama que en el caballero de Sagitario

- Al fin lo logre- Celebraba Aioros cargando a su presa que lucía un bonito collar dorado

-Entonces ya nos retiramos, con su permiso

-Por favor ceres cuídate y pórtate bien- Le aconsejo su mamá a la niña que aun seguí en los brazos de lemuriano

-Si mami nos veremos el domingo

Solo tardaron unos segundos pues el santo de aries utilizó la tele transportación apareciendo en la entrada del primer templo del zodiaco

- Aioros, ¿los niños aun seguían entrenando cuando nos fuimos?

-Si Patriarca, pero ya estaban por terminar

- Tal vez esperemos solo un poco. ¿Pequeña Ceres y como has estado?

-Pues ésta semana, he estado tranquila; aunque los niños no dejan de molestarme y m,ás por lo sucedido en la excursión- Cerró sus puñitos con fuerza- pero me alegra estar aquí. Se me olvidaba hice esto para usted – Le extendía una bolsita de color rosita con un moño blaco. Shion extrajo un pequeño borreguito de color verde pastel que se veía hecho a mano; No muy bien hecho pero se le veía la forma

- Gracias pequeña está muy lindo pero… un borrego verde?

-Sip, es un borreguito por que usted es aries y verde por su cabello- Ceres soltó esto con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero el santo de sagitario luchaba por no reírse-¿Dije algo malo?

-No , nada…

-Ceres!- Se oyeron las voces de seis niños. Aioros en un acto reflejo cargo a la niña, pues predecía la aparición de una pequeña avalancha

-Bájala hermano queremos saludarla no la hemos visto durante una laarga semana- Refunfuñaba el leoncito

- Nop, ella es MÍA- Aioros abrazaba muy fuerte a Ceres

- No es justo. TODOS CONTRA AIOROS!- Fue El grito de guerra del pequeño escorpio

Al sentir el peligro Aioros, empezó a correr con su paquete en brazos

-O.O U yo creo que los veré después- Shion se quedo viendo como se alejaban el grupo de niños

-Qué lentos son!jajajajajaja- Pero no vió que el pequeño Alde lo tacleó (literalmente)haciéndolo trastabillar un poco ya que no podía arriesgarse a tirar su preciada carga

-Aioros… me… mareo . - La albinita se empezaba poner verde

- Oh-oh- El de sagitario depositó en un pilar a la niña para que sentara, sin embargo los seis chibni santos llegaron para derribar a Aioros -Auch- Solo eso alcanzó a decir el castaño

-Chicos!- Ceres gritó alzando sus bracitos de emoción, pero los otros estaban super entretenido maltratando al hermano del leoncito. El primero que notó a la de cabello blanco fue Milo que corrió a abrazarla

-Cerecita!, te extrañé mucho n.n

-Yo también Milo, fue muy larga la semana sin ustedes- Ceres no había notado que había una cuantas miradas asesinas dirigiéndose hacia mili y un aioros riéndose por la escena

-Este … Milo… nosotros también queremos abrazarla- Mu se acercaba al par; Ceres se separo de Milo para abrazar a cada uno de sus amiguitos

-Ok niños, los dejo, nos vemos antes de que anochezca para que les ayude con lo de la pijamada POR FAVOR no hagan travesuras- Imploró el joven- Se me olvidava, cuídenla bien

-Hasta luego Aioros- Se despidió la niña- Muy bien y ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues decidimos mostrarte el santuario- Dijo el de Acuario

-Bueno, por donde comenzamos

- Por el territorio de las amazonas!-Propuso Milo ( Desde chiquito ya era tremendo)

-Milo!- Gritaron todos menos la niña que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba

-¿Por qué es tan malo pasa por ahí?

-Pues las amazonas y los caballero están separados y el territorio de ellas está extremadamente prohibido- Le explico Shaka a su amiga aunque está seguía sin entender –Para mí también es un poco difícil de entender

-Ya sé porque por que no le mostramos nuestro lugar secreto- El leoncito dijo con aire victorioso-¿Quién está a favor?- Nadie se opuso. Los niños comenzaron a caminar mientras andaban los chibi santos le hacían preguntas de que había hecho durante la semana y si la habían regañado después de dejarla en su casa

-Al principio tenía miedo, pero me sorprendí cuando mis papis me abrazaron, creo que se habían asustado de que no aparecía, les juré que no lo volvería a ahcer

- Mi hermano también se asusta cuando no aparecemos , aunque no nos salvamos de un buen regaño :P

-Oigan ya llegamos- Anunció Aldebaran, Ceres vio como estaban en un pequeño claro en el bosque en el que había un rio,

-Que bonito- Ceres no tenía palabras para describir ese lugar, pues en parte le recordaba un poco al bosque que había alrededor de la ciudad blanca en Gaia

-Si, descubrí este lugar cuando Mu me teletransportó "por error"- Aioria miró de mal modo al lemuriano

-Te juro que no fue mi intención Aioria- Mu puso de borreguito a medio morir (Ironias de la vida)

- Lástima que no trajera mi traje de baño podríamos haber nadado en el río – Hizo una mueca la niña

-Si lástima, nosotros venimos aquí para jugar después de entrenar o cuando Milo Y Aioria hicieron enojar a Saga o a Aioros – Camus se acercó a su amiga

-Camus tu tampoco eres muy bueno que digamos, también has contribuido en algunas de sus hazañas- Hablo Mu , aunque se ganó una fea mirada por parte de Camus

-Que les parece si jugamos a las escondidas, este lugar es perfecto a muchos lugares donde ocultarse- Ceres se puso en medio de todos- Somos mucho así que será muy divertido

-Siii!- Gritaron todos

-¿Pero quién va a contar?- pregunto el pequeño pero gran Aldebarán

-Pueesss… mmm…dejémoslo a la suerte- Ceres empezó a recoger unas varitas tratndo de que fueran del mismo tamaño- Quien saque la más cortita cuenta- Todos los niños se acercaron y sacaron una ramita cuando se fijaron en el tamaño de esta y el elegido fue….-Shaka te toca contar y hasta treinta

-Pff esta bien.

Y así comenzó el juego y un fin de semana que aun no empezaba de verdad.


	11. La fuerza de Ceres

_Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que aún no me adapto a mis actividades en la mañana (Hace un mes que entré al hospital y no me adapto es el colmo u.u), trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por leer este pequeño fic y recuerden los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Kurumada-sensei _

**Cap 10: La fuerza de Ceres y los fantasmas del bosque**

Al atardecer los niños decidieron regresar a los doce templos para buscar a Aioros

-Mmmm yo creo deberíamos buscarlo primero en el coliseo tal vez siga entrenando- Propuso Mu

-Tal vez, pero yo creo que está en géminis con Saga-Aioria intervino

-Entonces que hacemos?-Preguntó la albina

-¿Quién vota por ir al coliseo?-Pregunto Milo; todos levantaron la mano excepto Aioria-Por mayoría de votos vamos al coliseo

Ya resignado Aioria siguió a sus amigos hacia el coliseo, cuando estaban cerca pudieron sentir como los cosmos de dos personas se empezaban a elevar

-Parece ser Afrodita y Shura- Dijo Shaka sin quitar su vista del coliseo

-¡Yo quiero verlos entrenar!-Grito Milo

-Parece que también está el patriarca- Ceres intervino-Vamos chicos; hay que ir a ver-Tomó la mano de Milo y empezaron a correr

-Ceres ten cuidado!- Camus le advirtió a la albina

Al llegar a la arena los aprendices de santos observaron la pelea entre capricornio y piscis, ambos utilizaban sus cosmos, no se limitaban a pesar de tener espectadores, quienes eran el mísmisimo Patriarca y los jóvenes Géminis y Sagitario y sin que nadie lo notara Kanon también veía el encuentro. Ceres pudo ver por primera vez en su corta vida el Ataque de las rosas demoniacas de Afrodita el cual le dio la victoria. Ambos combatientes se dieron la mano en señal de respeto.

-Yo quiero intentar- Susurró Ceres

-¿qué dices Ceres?-Preguntó Aioria

-Que me dieron ganas de entrenar

-¿Y vas a entrenar asi?-Milo la miró de pies a cabeza

-Traigo pantalones es lo importante, asi que voy a intentarlo- Ceres corrió hacia el Ex santo de Aries

-Muy buena demostración de poderes Afrodita, Shura…- Shion fue interrumpido por que sentía que alguien jalaba su túnica, miro hacia abajo y vio a la pequeña albina, que lo miraba seriamente

-¿Ceres que haces aquí?-Pregunto Saga

-Patriarca por favor permítame tener una pelea de entrenamiento con Afrodita-Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos ante la propuesta

-Jajajaja perdón de que me ría; pero una batalla con migo es demasiado riesgoso para una monada como tú- Afrodita se había acercado al Patriarca y a la niña

-Lo que digo no es broma además…-Ceres le pidió a Shion que se acercara- Debe recordar lo que dijo el Maestro Aiden- Ceres le susurró al lemuriano, que puso cara de resignación al acordarse

-Temo decir, que apruebo que Ceres Aprendiz del fuego reté al aprendiz de Piscis- Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos por la resolución del Pope, Kanon casi se va de espaldas al ver que su "hermanita" iba a enfrentarse a Afrodita

-Ok pero no me voy a contener- Advirtió Afrodita

-No debe preocuparse por nada joven Afrodita

Ambos oponentes se encontraban en la arena, los chibi santos se comían las uñas de los nervios, a pesar que el rostro de la niña mostraba determinación; los que estaban un poco más tranquilos eran Shura, Aioros, Saga y el Patriarca Shion

-Que comience el combate-Shion anunció todos esperaban que Ceres fuera la que lanzara el primer golpe pero fue Afrodita quien empezó a luchar, dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de la niña, que lo esquivó saltando, aprovecho esto para dar una patada voladora, El peliceleste bloqueo este

-Nada mal, pero no es suficiente

-n.n espero dar una buena demostración, Joven Afrodita podría utilizar sus poderes?

-O.O Cla…Claro- Afrodita nunca se esperó esto, tuvo que voltear a ver varias veces al patriarca, quien solo tenía cara de resignación

-Esta vez yo comenzaré n.n, Rosario de fuego!- Un circulo formado por 5 esferas de fuego grandes y otras cinco pequeñas la 5 grandes se lanzaron contra afrodita que gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar quemaduras muy graves, a pesar de que las esferas disminuyeron antes de llegar a su objetivo- :p creo que tengo que imprimir un poco más de poder- Los niños tenían la quijada en el suelo pues no creían lo que veían,

-OoO- Esa era la cara de Kanon

-Pero ya verás; Royal Demon Roses!- Afrodita lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos, los cinco chibi santos tuvieron que ser detenidos por Aioros y Saga desapareció disimuladamente para agarra a su gemelo

-¡Si la florecita la lastima, juro que la pagará!- Saga estaba sobre su hermano, quien por prudencia reclamaba vía cosmos

-Kanon debes de calmarte, ella estará bien- Saga miraba hacia el coliseo donde todos estaba expectantes al efecto del ataque del Peliceleste. El ataque no había hecho ningún efecto ya que las esferas de fuego pequeñas habían creado una barrera alrededor de la niña

-Sabía que tenía que agregar las 5 pequeñas por algo nwn, creo que es hora de acabar con esto o no podré seguir jugando-Las cinco esferas de fuego desaparecieron de su alrededor , lanzando se al ataque , pero Afro aprovecho para lanzarle otra tanda de sus Royal Demon Roses, creyendo que con esto vencería a la albina solo logro que una de las rosas rasguñara el brazo de la albina pues gracias a la agilidad de esta pudo esquivar la mayoría, cuando alcanzó a Afro le dio una patada mandándolo a volar. Nadie esperaba que la caída del aprendiz de piscis fuera amortiguada por una energía azul- Mmm, Sairum te ayudo, creo que te gané- El lobo azul apareció ante su ama y acercó su hocico hacia el rasguño en su brazo para curarlo-Sairum también deberías curar al joven afrodita-El lobo se acercó al joven para cubrirlo de una luz azul, mientras Ceres se acercó al Patriarca

-Maestro Shion, ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

-No por nada eres aprendiz de guardiana, a tu corta edad ya controlas una técnica así- El patriarca acarició la cabeza de la niña- Aunque te arriesgaste mucho con ese taque directo, debes saber que las rosas de piscis son venenosas y debes tener cuidado con ellas

-Por eso Sairum me curó tan rápido- de repente notó que el cosmos de Kanon se había alterado un poco

-¡Ceres!- los aprendices de santo se abalanzaron sobre la niña, abrazándola muy fuerte

-Nos preocupaste mucho-Aioria no dejaba de abrazarla

-Pero fue sorprendente lo que hiciste- Shaka abrió muy grande sus azules ojitos

-Jejeje aunque me sigue faltando práctica,… este… ya está oscureciendo deberíamos pedirle ayuda a tu hermano Aioria

-Creo que tienes razón- Y para llamar la atención de sagitario se pusieron de acuerdo los niños para gritar al unísono- ¡AIOROS! –Todo el coliseo resonó por el grito

-Ya voy niños no se impacienten

A dirigirse a la salida del coliseo la albina fue detenida por Afrodita

-Joven afrodita…

-Fue una buena batalla sigue así y serás un gran guerrera, pero quiero una revancha

-n.n sí; pero será en otro momento

-Ceres apúrate-La llamaba Camus desde la entrada

-Hermano, pensamos acampar en el bosque cerca de donde están los caballeros de plata

-Está bien, los ayudaré con el campamento

-Gracias Aioros- Volvieron a decir en coro

Todo esto lo escuchó Carlo mejor conocido entre los aprendices como Máscara Mortal, así que fue con su mejor amigo Afrodita a contarle el chisme y maquiavélico plan

-Ni lo pienses- Afrodita le dijo secamente

-Pero aun no te he dicho nada

-Lo sé, pero algo me dice que no tramas algo bueno- Mascara Mortal puso una de sus mejores sonrisas sádicas

-Ja aunque no quieras te diré; que tal si espantamos a los mocositos esta noche

-Mmm no lo creo, la pequeña Ceres va a estar con ellos y no quiero asustarla es una niña muy linda

-Y fuerte

-Si muy fuerte, creo que te convertiría en su cena cangrejo si la haces enojar

-Naa, no creo que me haga eso, entonces que?, te unes a mi causa?

-¿Cuál causa?- Afro empezaba a exasperarse

-Hacerle la vida imposible a los enanos

-Máscara no debes tentar a tu suerte-La voz de Shura sorprendió a ambos muchachos- -Si Aioros se entera ni Athena podrá salvarte

-Y no solo el, YO, me encargaré de que tengan su merecido si lastiman a Ceres- Kanon escuchó la conversación de esos tres desde las sombras

Ya había oscurecido y todos los preparativos para la lunada había sido cubiertos, Aioros ya había dejado a los niños desde hace un buen rato, Alde y Mu habían encendido la fogata a pesar de que la albina se ofreció para ayudarles, Estaban cocinando bombones en el fuego cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruidos muy raros, que Milo aprovechó para contar una historia de terror que tanto le gustaban

-Se dice que en el bosque, los espíritus de aquellos que murieron las pasadas guerras santas, vagan por las noches, reviviendo el momento de su muerte

-Hay Milo que cosas dices- Mu le reprochó a su amigo-Son puros cuentos no sé como crees en eso

-Pues yo lo he escuchado de los santos de plata

-Este chicos, podían dejar de hablar de eso - Ceres estaba junto a Camus

-¿Te asustaste?-Alde miraba dudoso a Ceres- alguien tan fuerte como tú le tiene miedo a los cuentos baratos de Milo?

-Oye!- Se quejó el escorpioncito

-No… como crees- Ceres sudaba la gota gorda, de repente los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y cercanos, la albina se alteró tanto, que se aferró al brazo del pequeño acuario

-Será mejor ir a revisar-Propuso Shaka

-Y… Si es un fantasma- Ceres no se soltaba de Camus

-No te preocupes sea lo que sea te cuidaremos- Aioria acaricio la cabeza de la niña

-Gracias- La niña se sonrojó

Los causantes de todos los ruidos extraños eran causados por MM y por Afrodita, este último solo hacía para tratar de detener a su loco amigo, sin embargo eran bien vigilados por Kanon y Saga

-Pff. Hermano sabes que los niños podrán hacerle frente a esos dos

-Pero…pero…

-Pero nada Ceres estará bien, vámonos Kanon-Saga estaba tentado a sacar a su hermano de ahí por las orejas

-Está bien T.T, ya me las pagarás MM

Por otro lado MM se acerba cada vez más donde se encontraban los niños, El de cáncer se había vestido como un guardia pero esta vestimenta se hallaba muy maltratada además se había maquillado para lucir "algo muerto"

-Ya quiero ver sus caras muajajajaja

-Carlo por Athena, recapacita; que te han hecho esos niños

-NO me llames así, además Afro si te enlisto lo que no me han hecho acabaría más rápido que si te enlisto lo que me han hecho los pequeños demonios

-Está bien… creo… pero, ¿porque metes a la pequeña Ceres en esto? Ahora que lo pienso ella es la que debería darte el susto de tu vida por lo que paso el día que llegó por primera vez al santuario-Máscara al escuchar esto se tenso

-¡Cuantas veces he de decir que fue un accidente!

-Ok, ok ya entendí- Afro se tuvo que tapar los oídos – este… no crees que te hayan oído los niños con tremendo grito?

-te preocupas por eso?, yo pensé que evitarías que asuste a los niños- MM sonrío malévolamente

-Jejeje creo que eres una mala influencia n.n

-aja como no… shh… parece que los demonios vienen hacia acá, muajaja ya sabes que hacer pececito

El Italiano no se equivocaba pues los niños decidieron investigar que causaba los ruidos, Milo hasta adelante porque quería demostrar a sus amigo que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural, le seguía Aioria que lo apoyaba, a su lado Shaka, hasta atrás; Aldebarán, Mu y Camus que tomaba de la mano a una temblorosa Ceres

-Esta oscuro, mejor regresemos al campamento- La albina suplicaba a Milo

-Nop, hasta que veamos quien nos quiere asustar- Milo le contestó

-TTwTT por lo menos déjame llamar a Sairum- La niña recibió muchas miradas confundidas- Por si las dudas, ya saben no podemos pelear con los muertos jejeje nwnU

-Mmmm está bien, pero ir a hasta adelante- Milo contestó no muy convencido

-Ceres no debes de preocuparte si es alguien que nos quiere hacer pasar un mal rato, lo moleremos a golpes- Camus intentaba calmar a la niña, Ceres se separó un poco del francés para llamar a su lobo

-Sairum por favor cuídanos mientras estemos aquí-El lobo azul empezó a caminar a lado de milo, prestando atención a todo lo que escuchaba y veía- Por lo menos me sentiré más tranquila así

-¿Pero qué es eso?-Carlo alias MM se había visto la aparición del espíritu sagrado

-Yo sé-Afrodita alzaba su mano como si estuviera en clase- Es Sairum , es un espíritu sagrado o eso oí de Géminis, se encarga de proteger a Ceres y actúa como mensajero

-¿En serio?- MM se encontraba sorprendido

-Sip, te lo juro, ya lo había visto antes

-Ese cachorro no será impedimento para que les dé un susto de muerte a los mocositos

-Pff -.- algo me dice que esto no terminará nada bien

Los niños se estaban acercando aun área en donde los arboles eran más viejos y carecían de hojas dándoles un aspecto tétrico. Los niños comenzaban a sentirse algo nervioso, aunque Milo no quería admitirlo

-Ven no hay nada, ya vámonos-Mu sudaba frío

-¿Qué carnerito? ¿Ya te dio miedo?- Aioria se burlaba del pelila

-Jejeje

De repente los siete niños vieron dos sombras, que se menaban erráticamente

-Pa..pa..Parecen ser guardias-Dijo Alde que temblaba cual maraca

-Ahh… Y que hacen… pp...por..aquí- Shaka también empezaba a temblar

-Soy yo o se están acercando- Dijo muy seguro Milo aunque en el fondo estaba igual de asustado que sus amigos, por otro lado Sairum estaba en posición de defensa

-Camus!Tengo miedo TTwTT – Ceres parecía que le iba a arrancar el brazo al francesito-Se están acercando mucho y muy rápido, porfis vámonos

-Yo apoyo la idea de Ceres-Shaka ye empezaba a retroceder, pero por azares de la vida la luz de la luna ilumino a los dos entes dejando ver la muerta apariencia de los supuestos guardias, quienes eran MM y Afrodita, claro los niños no notaron esto pues estaban tan asustados que corrieron en todas direcciones, el único que no corrió fue el espíritu sagrado que utilizando su aliento de hielo detuvo al par de bromistas

-Buu, perrito-Reía burlonamente-Por lo menos pude asustar a los enanos

-Creo que no nos puede ir peor- Decía Afrodita algo resignado

-Admítelo pescado; podrán castigarnos pero nadie nos quita lo bailado, por fin me vengué de esos enanos-La cara de satisfacción de MM era de fotografía, que no le duró mucho ya que notó que estaban absolutamente solos,-Ese perro nos dejó aquí en medio de la nada- El lobo azul salió en busca de su ama que ya se hallaba muy lejos corriendo sola por el oscuro bosque. Nunca se fijó por donde corría, por lo que choco contra alguien

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Ceres! ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?- la voz era de Shion que había salido a dar una caminata (La verdad estaba preocupado por los niños)

-Maestro Shion TTwTT me alegro que sea usted-La niña estaba más pálida que de costumbre- Hay algo en el bosque, nos dio mucho miedo y y … y los chicos...los chicos! Hay no los deje- Ceres empezó a jalar al lemuriano- Tiene que venir conmigo por favor

-Ceres, ¿Qué pasa?- En este punto el Patriarca estaba muy confundido

-¡Fantasmas!- La niña se puso histérica al pronunciar esa palabra, De pronto vieron que una luz azul se acercaba a ellos, El Ex - santo de Aries coloco a la niña detrás de el para protegerla de cualquier cosa. La luz empezó a tomar la forma de lobo, por lo que Shion se tranquilizó un poco pues todavía restaba encontrar a los demás niños.

-Sairum!- Ceres abrazó a su espíritu sagrado-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? Parece que quiere mostrarnos algo… No será un fantasma verdad?- La niña y el lemuriano vieron que el lobo comenzaba a correr, sin más decidieron seguirlo, llegaron justamente donde Ceres y sus amigos habían visto a los entes, solo que ahora enfrente de ellos habían dos personas a medio congeladas

-Parecen que no estaban tan muertos sus atacantes, pequeña Ceres- El patriarca habló con un semblante serio- Pequeña, ¿Podrías encargarte de la iluminación?

-Sip- Con esa mirada me recuerda al maestro Aiden - la niña hizo aparecer flamitas alrededor del par de congelados; al aumentar la luz en el sitio, se dieron cuenta de que los "fantasmas" eran MM y Afrodita, por lo qu el primer pensamiento de Ceres fue de " Debí haberlos convertido en carbón a ambos ¬w¬*" y el del Pope fue "ya me lo temía u.u"

-jejeje hola- Fue la única cosa que pudo decir Carlo con todo el cinismo del mundo-¿De cuánto es el castigo?

-4 meses ¬¬-Contestó secamente el Peliverde

-Es justo- Comentó con resignación Afrodita

Aún quedaba una incógnita en el aire y era saber dónde se encontraban los chibi goldies, esto fue muy fácil de resolver ya que El lobo azul podía hacer portarles para encontrar a los niños y llevarlos de regreso al campamento, ya reunidos todos. El Santo padre les contó lo sucedido, como resultado de eso los niños juraron una venganza cruel y despiadada en contra del cangrejo

-Y con esto comprobado que las locuras de Milo no siempre son ciertas- Concluyo el pelilila

-Tch cállate borreguito porque tú también corriste de miedo – milo le saco la lengua

-Ceres, ¿Por qué te separaste de mí?- Camus abrazaba a la albinita

-Perdón Camus, es que realmente me asusté- La niña tenía lagrimitas en los ojos

-Realmente nos preocupaste- El francesito choco su frente con la de la niña para verse directamente a los ojos- Eres una tontita sabes que nosotros podemos defenderte

-dirás que tú la podrías defender, además TU eras el que estaba más preocupado por Ceres- Aioria sonreía burlonamente provocando que Camus se sonrojará, haciendo que los demás niños comenzaran a reírse incluyendo Shion. Después de este pequeño contratiempo el resto de la noche pasó tranquila. Sin embargo unas semanas después MM sufrió la venganza de los niños además de que por las noches era visitado por un "travieso espíritu" peliazul y no, no se trataba de sairum, era Kanon quién se desquitaba del cangrejito por haber molestado a su hermanita


	12. Verdad y despedidas I

Verdad y Despédidas

El plazo de seis meses pronto iba acabar y Ceres estaba más triste que nunca, no le agradaba el hecho sus amigos la olvidaran y menos que el único que la recordaría seria el Patriarca Shion. Después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba contarle a alguien más para convencerlo de que fuera su aliado. Por lo que se dirigió al santuario (con permiso de sus padres, aprendió la lección de avisar cuando salía). Fue fácil llegar gracias a las habilidades de su lobo. La niña se encontraba en la entrada de los doce templos del zodiaco y pudo sentir que los chibi goldies no se encontraban en los templos si no en el coliseo así que empezó a subir; hasta que llegó a la casa de géminis.

-Saga! Kanon! , ¿Están en casa?- la niña estaba en la mitad del corredor principal de Géminis

-Hola Ceres – El mayor de los gemelos salió a recibirla

-Hola Saga- La albina se lanzó sobre el mayor, dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Y kanon?

-Pues está en la biblioteca del templo principal- Ceres abrió los ojos como plato- Lo sé, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí cuando me enteré de que Kanon podía leer- El de géminis le guiño el ojo a la niña

-Oye! Escuché todo- Una voz llamó la atención de Saga y Ceres

-Kanon!- Ceres corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor

-hola pequeñita, no te creas todo lo que mi copia barata te dice, vamos a la zona residencial-ya en la sala Kanon le ofreció unos dulces a la niña

-Jajaja Kanon, debes admitir que el leer no una de tus cualidades- Como respuesta recibió un cojinazo el mayor de los géminis-Ouch

-Cofo cof, Ceres y a que se debe tu visita, ¿acaso quieres entrenar un poco?- Los gemelos tenían que admitir que se ponían un poco tensos, tan solo de acordarse como había dejado Ceres a algunos de los aprendices, y eso incluía a los Chibi goldies, a Shura, a Afrodita y MM (los últimos dos más por venganza que por otra cosa) Los gemelos y Aioros se habían salvado de puro milagro ya que una batalla de entrenamiento con la albina era de pensarse.

-Nop, quiero que me acompañen por un helado

-Mmm creo que no voy a poder acompañarlos- Dijo con cara de decepción- Tengo que ir con el patriarca parece que tiene una misión para mi

-Entonces tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros solo Cerecita- Kanon subió en su hombros a la niña

-n.n sí! (Vamos a ver si sigue tan feliz cuando le cuente tooooodo)- Ceres se río nerviosamente- Entonces le pediré a Sairum que nos habrá un portal

-No, ahora quiero tomar el camino largo

-Pero, Kanon…-Saga quiso interrumpir a su hermano pero una mirada de este lo detuvo

-No te preocupes Saga; utilizaremos los pasajes secretos además soy muy hábil para que nos detecten-Volteo a ver a la niña-Ceres solo espérame un poquito necesito algo de mi habitación

-Está bien- La niña se sentó en uno de los sillones

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Saga

-EH?- La niña lo miró confundida- A que te refieres Saga

-Pues los seis meses pronto van a cumplirse

-Me siento triste y culpable, pues dudo que pueda regresan en un buen rato, mi entrenamiento debe continuar- Ceres tenía una mirada de preocupación- Pfff pero todos debemos continuar para poder proteger lo que amamos

-Eso es cierto, como futuros santos de oro, Aioria, Milo y los demás deberán hacer crecer su cosmos, para que puedan proteger a la diosa Athena, así como para cuidar de la tierra y de su habitante y mantener la paz. Y tú velaras por el equilibrio en las dimensiones- Géminis acarició la cabeza de la niña, que tenía los ojitos llenos de lágrimas- pero yo creo que en algún futuro nos podremos volver a ver- Saga abrazó a la niña para consolarla

-Ya volví- Kanon entro a la sala con mochila al hombro- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le hiciste Saga?

-Yo nada, es que nos pusimos sentimentales

-Bueno, bueno yo cambiare esa carita- Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja- Muy bien en marcha

Mientras tanto en Gaia. Aurin se encontraba en la sala del trono en el palacio, había sido llamada por Leopardo Blanco

-Aurín estoy preocupada por Ceres- La reina miraba a través de un espejo de agua, la figura del peliazul y la albina caminando entre los pasadizos de las doce casas- Espero que su corazón no se rompa con lo que viene

-Su alteza, esta es una de las primeras pruebas a la que tendrá que enfrentarse-Aurin se acercó al espejo- Pero; mi reina para que me he llamado

-Aurín, he notado que Ella, empezó a moverse, parece que se percató que la reencarnación de Atlanta apareció

-Entonces, será mejor mandarlas; para que la protejan, aún es muy joven e inmadura nuestra querida princesa

En Grecia con Kanon y Ceres, estaban en medio de un parque tomando un helado

-Estás muy callada, enana-El menor de los gemelos cortó el silencio- ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

-Na…nada Kanon

-Aja te voy a creer- El mayor tomó la mano de la niña para sentarla en una banquita que estaba cerca de ellos- Muy bien, ahora cuéntame tu penas- La niña solo tenía la cabecita agachada por la vergüenza

-Prometes no enojarte

-Ya me estas preocupando Ceres

Cerca de ahí una chica vestida de negro los observaba fijamente, como depredador acechara a su víctima, que sonríe maquiavélicamente

-Jejeje parece que ya te encontré, hija de Gea- Así extraña siguió observando a su presa, sin que Ceres o Kanon la notarán

-¡ Quéééééé!- Kanon casi se cae de la banca

-Prometiste que no te enojarías – La niña sollozaba

-No me enojo, contigo no, te viste obligada; me enoja el hecho de que te impongan reglas tan rudas, ahora hiciste que me preocupara

-¿Por qué?-Ahora era ella la sorprendida

-Porque tú serás la más afectada en todo esto y los demás niños

-Por eso te necesito- Al peliazul casi le da otro ataque

-¿Cómo para que?- El menor de lo gemelos estaba realmente confundido

-Cuando se cumpla el plazo, debes de irte muy lejos del Santuario, para que el hechizo no te afecte, o por lo menos es lo que se me ocurre; si encuentro otra solución te lo diré

-La verdad, no me agrada, pero si es la única forma en que te pueda recordar, esta bien, pero quita esa cara, ven vamos a un lugar muy especial- El chico cargó a la niña que tenía lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Y…y a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa n.-

-Sorpresa la que les voy a dar- La persona que los espiaba, desapareció en un sombra

-Unn? Un cuervo- La pequeña niña alcanzó a ver un ave de color negro alzar el vuelo por encima de los árboles

-Creo que fue tu imaginación, son muy raros los cuervos en esta zona- Kanon paro en área del parque donde no había nadie- Sinceramente estoy algo cansado de caminas asi que.. ¡Otra dimensión!

-Wow sabía que eres igual de poderoso que Saga

-Gracias, gracias; la próxima función es a las 7:00 pm-Kanon simulaba que tenía público a su alrededor mientras la niñas aplaudía- Señorita por aquí- Ofreció su mano a la albina

De repente se vieron en una playa llena de flores exóticas

-¡Pero que hermoso lugar!

-Qué bueno que te hay gustado, me gusta que sonrías

-Sabes, este lugar me recuerda a la costa esmeralda, ese lugar es protegido por la guardiana del sol

-Parece que sabes mucho de Gaia

-obvio me entrenado ahí desde hace un año, pero ¿cómo conoces ese lugar?

-pues un día que me pelee con Saga, llegue aquí gracias a la técnica que acabas de ver, vengo aquí para meditar o cuando me siento mal

-Y que traes en la mochila- Kanon se había olvidado completamente de su mochila

-jejeje mira traje muchos dulces- Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Jajajaja parece que al fin di con ustedes- La chica que antes estaba espiándolo en el parque dio la cara mostrando a una muchacha de 13 años, de cabello morado corto con algunos mechones desordenados y ojos azul marino

-Esa persona, no puedo sentir ninguna presencia de ella- Kanon por instinto puso a Ceres detrás de el-¡¿Quién eres tu?

-No hay necesidad de que te lo diga, solo vengo por la niña- La misteriosa chica empezó a avanzar hacia ellos-Humano más vale que no t entrometas o lo vas a lamentar

-Kanon,esa persona desprende una gran cantidad de energía negativa, ten mucho cuidado

-te lo diré por última vez humano, sólo quiero a la niña

-La tendrás sobre mi cadáver- Kanon tomo una pose de Ataque

-Como quieras, Cuchillas oscuras!- La chica con un movimiento de su mano produjo dos corrientes de aire negro que fueron en contra de kanon

-Escudo de Rubí!- Ceres alcanzó a bloquear el taque, pero no supo modular la energía de su escudo por lo que casi se desmaya

-Ceres!¿Estas bien?- kanon sostuvo el cuerpo de la niña, antes de que cayera al suelo-No me queda más remedio que pelear contigo

-Debes tener cuidado, Hermano, ella es la Caos del Viento- Ceres dijo media inconsciente

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré

-Vaya que momento tan conmovedor, pero no debo de perder mi valioso tiempo, tengo que cumplir una misión, Cuchillas oscuras!

-Otra dimensión!- Después de esto solo hubo mucha luz

-Pero por qué diablos siguen aquí, que le paso a mis cuchillas- La pelimorada estaba muy ofuscada

-Eso te gusto? Pues esto te va encantar Explosión de Galaxias!

-ush, pero que humano tan latoso, Muralla tornado!- Un gran tornado oscuro se lenvantó alrededor de la chica de negro

-Es muy fuerte, ¿cómo la venceré?

-Con esto- Una voz que venía detrás de el , llamó su atención , era una chica como de 12 años de cabellos azul rey largo amarrado en una coleta, que traía en brazos a la albina y a su alrededor flotaban dos luces una roja y otra plateda

-Suelta a Ceres! Es una orden!- -El stress del peliazul empezaba allegar a niveles alarmante

-Relájate chico, vengo ayudarte a proteger a la princesita- La chica le sonrió como para tranquilizarlo, pero no lo logro ya que un nuevo ataque de la caos los puso en alerta- Alas de dragón- Un campo de fuerza blanco cubrió a los tres

-Parece que llegaste para arruinar mi día, guardián de la luna- A respuesta de esto la chica peliazul le saca la lengua

-Guardián?

-Si, Soy Freya guardián de la luna, y tú no eres más que la caos del Viento Thabita; Cuchillas Plateadas!- El ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para repelerla,, solo provocó que regresará con más fuerza

-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!- Kanón comenzó a desesperarse-No se supone que ustedes son muy fuertes

-¡Pues lo somos pero me estoy midiendo para no dañar este lugar!, tú tienes que largarte de aquí con la princesa- El tono que uso Freya era determinante haciendo que el peliazul empezará a dudar en lo que tenía que hacer

-¡Jamás se los permitiré! Cuchilas oscuras!- Tabitha no tenía la intención de dejar ir a su presa

-Rosario de fuego!- Ceres se había separado de la guardián de la luna, para protegerlos del ataque- No dejaré que los lastimes

-Qué ataque más interesante, para ser sólo un aprendiz

-Su ataque tiene tanto capacidades defensivas como ofensivas, ella es todo un prodigio- Ambos peliazules con orgullo

-Esa enana parece tener bastante poder, debo acabar con ella rápido- Al parecer la pelimorada empezaba a ver los riesgos- No puedo creer que un insecto como tú es la futura guardiana de fuego

-Si soy Ceres la próxima guardiana de fuego y pagarás por querer dañar a mis amigos

-Has mostrado determinación y valor; dos de las grandes virtudes de los fuego así que mereces esto, Freya extendió su mano para entregarle dos gemas- El diamante guarda el poder del tigre blanco y el rubí el del fénix, ahora son tuyos, Guardiana del fuego

-Ah?Entonces yo…

-No hay tiempo, deben irse, llévate a tu amigo o va armar todo un lío, yo podré sola- pero ya era demasiado tarde pues Kanon estaba peleando con Tabitha cuerpo a cuerpo- ¬¬ Parece que ya es tarde

-O.o ¡Kanon ten cuidado!¡Pero tu puedes!- la albinita le trataba de dar ánimos a su "Hermano mayor"

-No pierdas tiempo trata de abrir un portal- La Chica peliazul le ordenó a la niña

-Sip- Ceres junto las manos en su pecho, pronto comenzó a emanr una luz azuldel que emergió Sairum, después la luz cambió a una color blanco y apareció el tigre blanco- Rouge, Sairum hagan un portar para el Santuario

-No! Disaster no los dejes ir- La caos llamó a su bestia, Un cuervo gigante se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la niña

-Explosión de galaxias!- Kanon atacó al monstruo logrando derribarlo- Ya te lo dije si quieres a la niña será sobre mi cadáver- Pero fue arrojado hacia atrás por Freya

-Oye si realmente quieres ser útil vete con ella y protégela, quédate con ella, te daremos una señal para cuando todo haya acabado

-Kanon confía en ella- Ceres tomaba la mano del mayor-El portal no durará mucho

-Tch, está bien, pero tienes que reunirte con nosotros después

-Debes estar seguro de eso, Ahora tienen que irse,-La chica se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa

-Freya crees que soy la única que vino por la hija de Gea- Tabitha la miraba con altanería-hay más como yo, ella no tiene escapatoria

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero yo tampoco estoy sola

Por otro lado al cruzar el portal Kanon y Ceres se vieron dentro de la sala de patriaraca, el Patriarca y Saga que los veían sorprendidos

-¿Pero qué les pasó?- Saga no cabía en su sorpresa, pues veíacomo Ceres se aferraba a su hermano

-Nos atacaron, una loca que quería llevarse a Ceres

-¿Pero por qué?

-Eso se lo podemos responder Caballero-Una mujer de cabello negro largo ondulado y otra de cabello color rosa entraron a la sala. Provocando que que los gemelos se pusieran en posición de ataque

-¡¿Cómo lograron entra a este recinto?

-Cálmense Saga, Kanon, ellas no son el enemigo

-Hola Shion, valla los años casi no te han tocado- La morena le sonrió divertida al Lemuriano

-Me da gusto verte a ti también Marion, para que ustedes estén aquí debe ser un asunto muy serio

-Y lo es, por eso hemos venido para que ustedes no se involucren más

-¿Cómo de que no quieren que nos involucremos más en esto?, hemos convivido con Ceres desde hace 6 meses aproximadamente, ella es muy importante para nosotros, no dejaríamos que algo le pasará - Kanon estaba muy enojado por lo que había dicho la pelirosa

-¡Patriarca!- Aioros entraron corriendo seguido de los niños, Kanon no sabía donde ocultarse pero Marión se acercó a él para darle una gema violeta

-No te preocupes chico, esto te va a ocultar solo no emitas algún sonido- La morena tomó en brazos a Ceres

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-Aioros se dirigió al patriarca

-Al parecer la pequeña Ceres ha sido atacada, en un intento de escape llego hasta aquí- Shion explico con toda calma

-Oye Camus esa es la señora que estaba en casa de Ceres la primera vez que fuimos a su casa

-Es cierto, Milo, esa mujer no me agrada

-¿Por qué la habrán atacado?-Ahora Saga fue el que preguntó

-Aurín, podrías contestar- Shión miró seriamente al elfo

-¿Acaso han mirado detenidamente sus mano? - Marion bajo a la niña indicando que mostrara el dorso de sus manos, la niña dudó un poco, se acercó a los mayores y vieron que en el dorso de su mano había un símbolo

-Ese no es el símbolo del fuego-Miro sorprendida Ceres

-Es el símbolo de Gea, Solo aparece en la guardiana de la vida, En la reencarnación de Atlanta- Todos se quedaron en Shock, no podían creer lo que oían, menos la propia Ceres que casi se desmaya

-Por eso Freya te entregó la gema del tigre y del fénix- Una muchacha de cabello lacio morado largo hasta la cadera entro en escena

-Hay que mejorar la seguridad del santuario ya cualquiera puede entrar- Alde dijo con un toque de ironía

-Disculpen la interrupción, Yo soy Reya guardiana del sol- Al llegar a donde se encontraba la albinita, se arrodilló como muestra de respeto- Princesa disculpe de que la hayamos pasar un mal rato

-Reya, entonces Freya es tu hermana- Ceres comenzó a preocuparse

-No se preocupe, estoy segura que mi alumna está bien-Marón interrumpió-Que nos tienes que reportar Reya

-La ventaja de que sea de día es que puedo observar lo que pasa en distintos lugares; al parecer han enviado a tres de ellos, he colocado un barra alrededor del santuario, le será difícil pasar

-Mmm pero no dudó que encontrarán la forma de llegar a la princesa- Aurin

-¡No me llames así!-Ceres estaba enojada y muy confundida, cuando se dio cuenta a quien le había gritado salió corriendo

-Ceres- Los niños salieron detrás de ella , Aioros iba a ir por ellos pero fue detenido por Reya

-Es mejor que sólo vayan ellos, ahora más que nunca los necesita

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, los estaré vigilando

-NO lo creo Reya necesito que tú y el caballero de Sagitario vayan al límite norte, si quieren pelear, ese será el lugar al que los llevaremos

-Parece que recuerdas muy bien el Santuario Aurín

-Oigan par de tortolos- Shión y Auirn se sonrojaron por el comentario, Kanon y Saga tuvieron que luchar por no reírse- Todavía tengo el pendiente de mi estudiante- marión los miró muy serio- Shion verdad que me prestas a este chico – Marión señaló a Saga- Te juró que no le pasará nada y no lo vas a necesitar mucho aquí, pues me tienes a mí – La morena puso cara de cachorrito a medio morir

-Creo que no me queda más remedio

-Gracias Shion, juro que no le pasará nada

-Pero como llegaré a ella- El mayor de los géminis miraba dudoso a Marión –Muy fácil, solo sigue a Diana ella te guiara a Freya, me imagino que ha estas alturas ella ya dbió haberse deshecho de la Caos- Marion sorprendía a todos con la forma en que tomaba el asunto

Mientras Ceres seguía corriendo por las doce casas, pero su cansancio la obligó detenerse en la casa de escorpio. A los pocos minutos fue alcanzada por sus amigos, trato de volverá emprender la carrera pues no quería que nadie la viera, quería salir de ahí y no saber nada del mundo

-Ceres espera- Aiora la tomó de la mano

-Suéltame- Ceres convocó un poco de fuego en su mano, Aioria por el susto la soltó de inmediato, pero los niños no se iban a dar por vencidos

-Que te esperes!- Milo tuvo que taclear a la niña- Auch, estas bien?- Milo le pregunto a la niña que cubría con su cabello su rostro-¿Por qué huías?

-No quiero estar aquí…no quiero ser esa persona… no quiero dejar de ser yo-La niña susurraba, sus amigos no sabían que hacer

-Pero Ceres no dejará de ser Ceres, nadie te puede quitar tu identidad, solo debes de seguir lo que te dicte tu corazón, no dejes que otros impongan su voluntad – Mu se acercó a la niña para abrazarla- Nosotros no permitiremos que te olvides de ti

-Así como tú no debes de olvidar que hay personas que te aprecian y están a tu lado para apoyarte- Aioros apareció por detrás de ellos junto con Reya

-A pesar de ser usted Atlanta, usted no dejará de ser Ceres su corazón debe de ser fuerte para poder seguir adelante – Reya se puso a su altura para acariciarle la cabeza

- Lo siento… perdón por mi comportamiento

-No importa yo hubiera actuado igual, por ahora debemos de ponerla en lugar seguro,niños pueden encargarse de eso

-Pero ellos… -Aioros estaba un poco sorprendido por la decisión de la guardiana

-No se supone que ellos serán los próximos cabaleros dorados?, yo creo que podrán con esta pequeña misión y si eso no te convence, tienen el apoyo de tres espíritus sagrados muy poderosos- Reya palmeó el hombro de sagitario- Verdad que no me defraudaran niños

-Claro que no- Todos se pusieron en posición de firmes

-Ok, muy bien sagitario debemos irnos

-Hermano ten cuidado- Airoia abrazó la pierna de su hermano mayor

-Reya tú también debes cuidarte

-Señorita Reya nosotros la cuidaremos de cualquier cosa- Camus tomó la mano de albina

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo, mientras Saga había cruzado el vórtice llegó a la playa, vió que había rastros de una dura batalla, pero ninguna pista de la guardiana de la luna. Pero escucho un leve quejido entre unos arbustos

-Hay mi sacrosanto cuerpecito-Un brazo se alzaba por encima de los arbustos

-Hola?- Saga se acercaba muy lentamente

-Me podrías ayudar?- la peliazul, estaba atorada, géminis la cargo- Muchas gracias, oye te dije que te quedaras con la princesa

-Eh?Ahhh… me estas confundiendo con mi hermano

-Gemelos, disculpa la confusión, pero, ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?

-Ella… como te lo digo-Freya ladeo la cabeza a modo deduda

-Esta algo transtornada

-¡Que! Pero que le hicieron- Volvió a ponerse de pie y sangoloteo al caballero

-No me trates así- Geminis alejo a la chica- La señora de cabello Rosa le dijo que ella era un tal Atlanta

-Más respeto, para la señora Aurín, Pobre Ceres , le iban a decir todo en cuanto regresáramos a Gaia

-Este.. sip, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos por terminar; como, ¿Quién los ataco?

-Una caos de mal Carácter y Ave Trueno muy violento, tenemos que ir con la señora Aurin

-Pero como llegaremos, el vórtice que me trajo aquí se cerró en cuanto lo crucé

-Tengo un amigo que nos llevará- La guardiana dio tres pasos para atrás –Hairyu, aparece!-El dragón blanco aparecío detrás de su guardiana invitando a montarlo

-Ni loco me subo a esa cosa

-¿Perdón?, Es un dragón y muy amable, además es mi amigo- Freya acariciaba la cabeza del dragón

-Ok,Ok por donde subo- El dragón se inclinó un poco más para facilitar la subida del santo

-Te parece bien asi?- El dragó habló para sorpresa del muchacho

-S… si, gracias… creo

-Jajaja deberías ver tu cara, Hairyu no habla con cualquiera. Anda sube tenemos que ayudar a mi hermana-Ella montó primero y después el santo- Sujétate fuerte, Lo siento no me presente Soy Freya guardián de la luna

-Saga Caballero dorado de Géminis, mucho gusto

En algún lugar del Santuario…

-Chicos seguros, que este es un buen lugar para ocultarnos- Los niños estaban en el claro del bosque-Se que este lugar es difícil de encontrar, pero ellos me encontraran de cualquier modo aunque ponga un manto astral

-Que pesimista nosotros te cuidaremos- Milo inflo el pecho

-Pero ustedes no deberían estar cerca de mi, o saldrán lastimados- Ceres los miró preocupado

-Ceres no debas preocuparte ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Camus trataba de tranquilizarla- Aparte de nosotros hay otros que te cuidan

-Gracias Camus

-Uhhhhhhhh – Aioria y Milo comenzaron a molestar

-O/O

-Cállense chicos- Camus estaba muy rojito

-Oigan sinto que me falta algo- Ceres tentaba sus bolsillos

En la cámara del patriarca…

-Quisiera estar cuidando a Ceres- Kanon tenía cara de fastidio- Ya me aburri iré a patrullar por ahí

- Ten cuidado Kanon- Shion sabía que el menor de los gemelos estaba demasiado tenso; por lo que era capaz de cualquier tontería. Kanon estaba en el vestíbulo del tempo principal, pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, todavía no superaba el hecho de que su pequeña hermana era una semidiosa, empezaba a relacionar eso con lo que había contado en el parque la albina, se le hacía un poca injusto que por su condición tendría que dejar de lado a sus amigos y con ello su felicidad

-No es justo- Sentenció el menor

Limite norte…

-Sabes cuantos son?- Aioros miraba al horizonte

- Son 4

-¿Sólo cuatro?

-Yo que tu no los subestimaba si no me equivoco son los caos de los elementos. Desde ahora te lo digo no se te ocurra matarlos

-Eh?- Sagitario no creía lo que oía- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque esos mueren y reencarnan al instante, es inútil eliminarlos- Dijo con resignación la pelimorada, pronto miró a un punto fijo- Ya se están acercando

-¿por dónde llegaran?

-Eso que importa, la barrera que he puesto los enviará a este lugar, sin importar por donde entren

-Po eso le encargaste a los niños la seguridad de Ceres

-Exacto- Le guiño un ojo

Volviendo con los niños, Ceres convocó a sus bestias sagradas por si las dudas, pues ahbía detectado la presencia de los caos muy cerca. Veía como el cielo se tornaba naranja pues comenzaba a oscurecer y la temperatura empezaba a descender

-Tengo frío- La albinita comenzaba a temblar- Alde se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla

- Asi no te dará frío- Camus le lanzó una deesas miraditas que lo caracterizan

- Celoso?- Milo se burlaba de su amigo, pero se ganó una mirada asesina- Mejor me voy por allí a vigilar- De repente se escuchó una gran explosión

-No puede ser

-Jajajaja Reya no pensé que fueras tan débil- un chico de cabello carmesí muy a la punk

-Arthur tu de aquí no vas a pasar- La muchacha lanzó varios shuriquens en forma de sol

-Hacha de Oso- Una muchacha de cabello ensortijado castaño se encargaba del cabllero de sagitario

-Trueno atómico- El ataque fue fácilmente esquivado

-Jaja Así que ese es todo el poder de un Santo de athena que patético, Lianas oscuras- Plantas de color negro empezaron a cubri el cuerpo de Sagitario

-Dagas plateadas!- Luces paltadas cortaron las plantas

-Te habías tardado Freya

-Jejeje lo siento pero parece que se te colaron un par de basuras

-Tch, entonces no estés perdiendo el tiempo y ve por ellos

-Si, señor-Volteo ver a sagitario- espero que estés bien, los dejo tengo que hacer y darle su merecido a alguien


	13. Verdad y Despedidas parte II

VERDAD Y DESPEDIDA Parte II

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Mu veía fijamente el humo que salía a lo lejos

-El cosmos de mi hermano está muy alterado

-Oigan... este, ¿no está muy silencioso?-Milo se detuvo a observar a su alrededor. Ceres abrió los ojos como platos

-Flame!Escudo de rubí!- El gran fénix rojo cubrió con sus alas a los niños, protegiéndolos de un tornado negro- Tabitha!- la niña miró con furia a quien la atacó en la playa

-Vaya, vaya, vaya estos tontos de Athena, te han dejado para mí en bandeja de plata junto con unos lindos juguetes- La caos del viento miraba con sadismo a los niños

-Tabitha no seas egoísta, yo también quiero divertirme- un chico de cabello largo negro azabache sonreía con malicia- mmm tres bestias sagradas protegiéndote esto será interesante- dibujó un círculo mágico en el aire

-Esos símbolos son para el agua, ¡No tendrás oportunidad en este lugar!-la niña le grito al de cabello azabache

- Observa, atrás de ustedes veras un pequeño cuerpo de agua, y adivina que…

-Vas a crear un vórtice interespacial, eso no es una buena señal

-Para ti pequeña, porque para mí significa; Mision Complete- La sonrisa del chico tenía un toque salvaje- Veamos tu nivel de sincronía con esos espíritus sagrados-Sin embargo el moreno no pudo seguir pues era retenido por dos anillos de hielo

-No te dejaremos ponerle un dedo encima a Ceres- El cuerpo del pequeño francés emanaba ondas gélidas

-Valla que tenemos aquí…un pequeño hielito con pies, pero, no durarás mucho…porque te haré pedacitos, Disaster. Cómetelo!- El ave negra apareció para ir en contra del niño pero el fénix se interpuso en su camino, pero esto no evito que Tabitha atacara al niño

-Camus!- Los niños iban por Camus pero unos tentáculos blancos empezaron a atraparlos uno por uno, las dos bestias que quedaban estaban tratando de defender a los niños pero parecía que les faltaba fuerza

- Saben, No fue tan difícil liberarme de eso. Tabitha no los rompas tan rápido, yo también quiero jugar –El chico hizo un mohín de disgusto

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenlos en paz!- Reclamaba la Albina, pero su cuerpo fue apretado aún más

-Yo creo que a mi Kraken no le agrada la idea

-Entonces… Rougue Colmillo de diamante!- Al parecer el querer ayudar a sus amigos, provoco que Rouge aumentara su poder, con su poder renovado, no le fue difícil soltar a los niños y Sairum con su energía amortiguó la caída de los niños

-Mi Kraken cómo pudiste!Pero no importa mientras siga en el agua se regenerará, pero no me quedaré así nada más Misil de agua!

-Vaya parece que ya se enojó, pero, no me quiero quedar atrás así que…Cuchillas oscuras!

-¡Alas de Dragón!

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

-¡¿Niños están bien?- Les pregunto el mayor de los géminis

-Sí, Ceres logró liberarnos

-Niños tienen que regresas a las doce casas, deben tener cuidado, tal vez se topen con más problemas

Las bestias sagradas de Ceres desaparecieron, mientras los niños corrían, Reya mantenía un escudo para darles tiempo a los niños, en cambio Saga tenía una pelea muy pareja con el Caos del agua. Pero ambos Caos fueron atacados al mismo tiempo por varias agujas de plata. Saga y Reya escucharon aplausos detrás de ellos, al mirar hacia atrás vieron que se trataba de Marión, que mostraba orgullosa sus colmillos

-¡Maestra!- Sonrió de oreja a oreja la guardiana de la luna

-Muchas gracias, por ayudarnos

-No cantes victoria tan rápido joven géminis, estos tipos son un hueso duro de roer, así que nuestro trabajo es detenerlos, como sabrás Reya por mi condición de ex guardiana y de vampiro, no tenemos la ventura de poseer espíritus guardianes así que te encargo que acabes con el par de monstruitos que tiene por bestias, _que injusticia Aurín si tiene un águila TnT_, _que más da_; y tú chico, me ayudarás con esos dos

-Eso no es justo maestra, pero qué más da, hairyu y yo acabaremos rápido

-Disculpen que interrumpa, pero no había dicho tu hermana que eran tres yo conté cuatro- Saga pregunto bastante confundido

-Yo creo que eran tres sin contar al que ataco a tu hermano, pero si no es eso a mí hermana la tenemos que regresar al kinder

-No puedo creer que esté pasando, primero mi hermano y Ceres son atacados por una loca que controla el viento, después nos enteramos que la pequeña es hija de una de las diosas más antiguas, y ahora el santuario es acechado por cuatro sujetos muy fuertes, tenemos el apoyo de guerreras de la cuales nunca habíamos oído y que una de ellas es un vampiro –Saga dejo de respirar por un buen rato, hasta azul se estaba poniendo

-Jajajaja tranquilo chico, déjame presentarme como es debido, soy Marion, un vampiro de clase noble, por lo tanto soy inmortal, yo fui guardián de la luna y quisiera recordar lo bien que se siente patear traseros de Caos XD

-Oh-oh parece que ya están despertando

-Preparados niños?

-Claro- Respondieron al unísono los peliazules

-Desgraciados, mis presas han escapado- Tabitha estaba furiosa- Cuchillas oscuras!

-Tch ahora estará insoportable

-¡¿Que dijiste Michael?- Tabitha lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Nada, nada. Misiles de agua!

- A otra dimensión!

-Bien hecho Saga- Reya brincaba de alegría- Ahora es mi turno Hairyu, Primer movimiento! Circulo de tele transportación!- Tres círculos mágicos aparecieron; uno debajo de Freya y su dragón, otro encima del arroyo del que empezó a salir un calamar blanco gigante y el tercero inmovilizó en el aire al Ave trueno – Segundo movimiento! Apertura del escenario de la luna! Sean cuidadosos en mi ausencia- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Freya y las tres bestias sagradas habían desaparecido.

-Grrr- Tabitha emanaba un aura asesina

-Mi Kraken! ¡¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

-Eso no importa ya que los deportaremos al lugar de donde provienen

-Te oyes muy segura anciana,Marea Oscura!

-¿Cómo me llamó? O.Ó* ¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¡Lanzas de plata!

-O.O Debería tranquilizarse no le vaya a hacer daño tanto coraje- Saga recibió una mirada que si pudiera lo hubiera matado una cien veces- Yo decía …

Mientras los niños seguían corriendo por el bosque pero como había dicho Marion, el camino de regreso a las doce casa no iba ser tan sencillo pues varios criaturas de tierra

-¡Son golems! Están hechas de barro y rocas- Ceres les advirtió a sus amigos-Tengo que llamar a flame- Busco sus joya en la bolsita que traía con ella, pero…- ¡SABÍA QUE ALGO ME FALTABA!

-Eh.. Ceres? ¿Me podrías ayudar?- Milo trataba de destruir a un golem pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

- Rosas Piraña!- Todo un "cardumen" de rosas negras habían destrozado suficiente goles como para dejarles el camino libre a los niños

-Hola enanos – Death Mask les sonreía a los niños, mientras despedazaba otra criatura

-Joven Afrodita, joven Death Mask, que bueno que nos hayan ayudado

-No hay de que, nos envió la mujer de cabello rosa-Shura apareció sacudiéndose las manos- Salgan de aquí rápido, nos encargaremos de ellos. Ceres espera- Shura tomó del brazo a la albina- También me pidió que te entregara esto- Shura le extendió un brazalete plateado por un lado tenia incrustado el rubí y por el otro el diamante

-Con razón no encontraba mis joyas, pero eso no importa, ya podré llamar al fénix, él se deshará de esas cosas, ¡Flame, Flamas Rojas!- El fénix volvió a parecer por segunda vez en el día, lanzando desde su alas bolas de fuego las cuales al impactar con el enemigo estos quedaban reducidos a polvo

-Pff esta niña le quita lo divertido a todo- El cangrejito puso cara de fastidio

-Será mejor regresar a las doce casas- Afrodita comenzó a avanzar y los demás le siguieron, pero Ceres iba a tras pensativa

-_Todo esto es mi culpa, ellos casi mueren por defenderme, no quiero que les pasé algo, necesito alejarme de ellos_- Ceres tenía la cabeza gacha

-Ni se te ocurra- Mu y Camus la veía seriamente

-Mu sabes que no me gusta que leas mi mente

-No la leyó, tu eres muy fácil de predecir- Camus parecía enojado- Nosotros accedimos a protegerte por nuestra propia cuanta nadie nos obligo

-Pero…

-Pero nada tú te quedas con nosotros y fin de la discusión- Ambos niños tomaron de la mano a la pequeña. En la entrada de Aries el pequeño grupo era esperado por la elfo y por el patriarca

-Señora Aurín! Ceres corrió hacia ella- Ellos invadieron el santuario ya han convocado distintos monstros

-No se preocupe princesa el patriarca, Marión y yo hemos encontrado la solución

-¿En serio? Pues se tardaron mucho- Todos le taparon la boca a Milo por imprudente

Al mismo tiempo en el límite norte

-Es hora de parar esto- Reya miraba al caballero de sagitario- Me podrías dar una mano por última vez

-Claro, puedes contar conmigo- Aioros levanto su pulgar la guardián del sol sonrió a modo de respuesta. El de sagitario apunto su flecha de oro hacia el cielo

-¿qué pretendes? Nosotros estamos aquí- Arthur miraba con altanería los dos chicos

- Danza del sol, creando el sello del dragón- en el cielo un círculo mágico con varios soles en el aparecía- Sergey!APARECE!- Un dragón rojo apareció – Aioros ahora!- El joven caballero- flama dorada- El dragón se volvió una luz que se combino con la flecha que se impactó con el círculo mágico- Celda de oro!

-Creo que lo mejor será echarnos para atrás – El caballero tomo el hombro- O también nos afectara la técnica de esa mujer

-Tienes razón, nosotros ya cumplimos

En el bosque…

-Freya será mejor que regreses- La vampiro le hablaba a su aprendiz

-Ya he vuelto no es para que se pongan así- La chica apareció detrás de ellos

-¿Te hiciste cargo de ese par de bestias?-Le preguntaba Saga a la peliazul

-Claro, ¿con quién crees que hablas?

-Niños, ya cálmense, Reya necesito que hagas una celda de plata

-Claro, pero hay un problemita, necesito combinar mis poderes con alguien que tenga un aura plateada- Freya miró a su maestra pero esta le dedicaba una mirada misteriosa- Mmm porque siento que todo ya lo tiene fríamente calculado

En Aries… Aurín se había alejado de los chibis santos y del patriarca

-Princesa necesito que me haga un favor

-Yo… pero… es mi..

-¿Culpa?, claro que no, ellos hubieran atacado este lugar tarde o temprano, no se sienta mal, ahora necito que se a fuerte, pues necesito que vaya con uno de sus amigos, el se encuentra en acuario atendiendo sus heridas, quiero que le des esto- Aurín le entrega una pulsera con una cuenta blanca- Freya necesita de su aura de plata

-Pero Kanon tiene un aura de oro

-No del todo, él puede ayudarnos, ¿sabías que los gemelos poseen auras diferentes?

-Entonces si Saga tiene un aura de oro Kanon tendrá… ¡una de Plata! Será mejor que me apresure

En el bosque…

-Danza de la luna. Creación del sello del dragón- Otro círculo mágico se dibujó en el cielo- Hairyu disculpa que te vuelva llamar, pero te necesito

- Tch, solo fala que ese chico quiera cooperar- Marión miraba hacia las doce casas

La pequeña Ceres montada en el tigre blanco corrían a través de las doce casas a una velocidad increíble hasta que llegaron a acuario, en donde el menor de los gemelos

-¡Kanon!- Ceres se lanzó a los brazos del gemelo

-Ceres espera, me lastimas

-Te necesitamos kanuchis- La albinita puso cara de perrito maltratado

- Kanuchis?- Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse- ¿Cómo podría ayudarles?

-Con esto- Ceres le puso la pulsera con la cuenta, que comenzó a brillar, la pulserá finalmente se transformó en un arco y flecha de plata con decoraciones azules- Kanon yo sé que puedes, concentra un poca de tu cosmos para que dispares la flecha hacia el círculo mágico en el cielo- A kanon no le quedó más que obedecer, aunque en el fondo dudaba un poco. Estas fueron disueltas al sentir que su cuerpo era envuelto por la cálida aura de Ceres- Kanon yo siempre confiaré en ti, estoy a tu lado, no importa lo que pase tu siempre estaré a tu lado - la flecha al ser lanzada se convirtió en un aló brillante, esta fue una señal para la guardiana de la luna

-Hairyu. Rugido celestial! Combinación de auras ¡Celda de plata!

-_Aurín ya está todo hecho, espero que estés lista- _La vampiro hablaba telepáticamente con su compañera

- _No te preocupes colmillos. _Último hechizo. Combinación de sellos! – Al combinarse los sellos se formó una sola celda que comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco con los caos dentro de ella-Pasarán varios años para que ellos regresen, pues solo cerré momentáneamente los portales a este mundo- Aurín se dirigía hacia el patriarca- pero no creo que este asunto acabe tan fácil, aún tenemos que zanjar lo de nuestra pequeña princesa

Otra semana corrió después del incidente en el santuario, todo era relativamente normal ya que Ceres evitaba cierto asuntito que incluía su identidad como Atlanta, pero empezaba a aislarse cada vez más. Un día recibió la visita de Aioros y la tropa de mini santos

- Ceres, vinieron a verte tus amigos- La mamá de Ceres tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la nena

- No quiero ver a nadie- La voz de la niña reflejaba que había llorado desde hace un buen rato

-Ha estado así desde hace un buen rato, ya me empecé a preocupar. Pensé que si al venir ustedes ella saldría de su aislamiento- La mamá de Ceres estaba pálida de preocupación

-Pues yo no me rendiré – El leoncito se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de Ceres

- Te acompaño Aioria- El pequeño Francés le siguió de cerca. Los niños, antes de llegar al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su amiga, empezaron a escuchar un piano y unos minutos después alguien comenzó a cantar

_Sé que si se funden sueños con amor_

_Polvo de estrellas se volverán_

_Y por eso tienes que creer_

_Haber nacido haz de celebrar_

_Y orgullosa haz de estar_

_Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor_

_Tus miedos no la empañarán_

_Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer_

_El mal karma podrá borrar_

_Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar_

Aioria y Camus se acercaron a lugar de donde provenía la música llegando a una habitación protegida por dos grandes puertas de Madera; ambos niños empujaron las puertas encontrando a su amiga tocando un bello piano de cola negro

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_

_A que se realice un sueño_

_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_

_Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor_

_Tus miedos no la empañarán_

_Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer_

_El mal karma podrá borrar_

_Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar_

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_

_A que se realice un sueño_

_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_

_Si aprendes a ganar a la desesperación_

_El dolor se va a esfumar abriendo tu prisión_

_Cuando hay amor la constancia germinará_

_En la flor de la felicidad_

La mamá de Ceres y los demás niños, se reunieron en la habitación para ver que hacían los niños

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_

_A que se realice un sueño_

_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_

Al terminar la canción Ceres suspiro y pequeñas lágrimas, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un abrazo que le dió su mamá

-Mamá?- Miró hacia atrás y vió a sus amigos-Chicos…-No pudo completar la frase pues recibió un fuerte abrazo

-Asi que por esta canción estabas encerrada – Aioros concluyo sonriente

-Es que... pronto me iré y quería dejarles algo; aparte necesitaba enviar una cosita a alguien

-Mmm como este es tu último día tú decides a donde ir- Milo propuso

-Quiero pasar un tiempo en el Santuario- Ceres esbozó una amarga sonrisa

-Solo no te quedes mucho tiempo, recuerda que la señora Aurín llegará a las 9:00 pm

Al mismo tiempo en el santuario, el joven géminis se encontraba en el área común de la tercera casa, su expresión denotaba tristeza, pero su atención fue captada por una energía que se adentraba al templo, esta energía provenía de Rouge

-Eres tu- El tono de voz de Kanon reflejaba una total indiferencia

-Creo comprender esa actitud- El gran tigre se sentó de frente a el- Ella pronto se irá pero será a un precio muy alto. Ella se siente igual, me envió para entregarte algo, pero, tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿Realmente quieres ayudar a la princesa? piensa bien tu respuesta

-Yo siempre la apoyaré, así la espere por muchos años, estaré junto a ella

-Así sea, pues toma- Rouge hizo aparecer una burbuja de luz que se dirigió a Kanon, al llegar a sus manos se reventó y liberó una llave que esa adornada con un disco azul con detalles plateados y del disco sobresalían unas pequeñas alitas de plata- Esa es la llave que te permitirá recordar todo lo ocurrido durante estos 6 meses. Es hora de que me retire, se me olvidaba ella vendrá para despedirse

-Estaré esperándole- Kanon vio como la figura del felino desaparecía en una luz

Aioros, Saga y los niños se encontraban en Rodorio, el pueblo que se encontraba muy cerca del santuario. Ceres les había pedido que llegaran caminando pues quería provechar todo el tiempo restante, además quería comprarles unas cositas a sus amigos.

-Miren lo que hallé- Ceres extendía una pulseras de cuentas de colores en cada una colgaba un dije en forma de los signos del zodiaco- Miren las compre para ustedes y comenzó a repartirlas entre sus amigos, pero antes había apartado una para Kanon.

-Gracias Cerecita, nosotros también preparamos algo – Milo se acercó a la albina

-Entonces debemos continuar- Saga cargo a Ceres y revolvió el cabello del escorpioncito

En el santuario el grupo fue directo hacia el coliseo, pues Ceres tenía hacerles entrega de su respectivas a pulsera a Shura, Death Mask y Afrodita, que a pesar de las maldades de estos sobre todo de los últimos dos ellas los respetaba pues cada vez ella iba a visitarlos le enseñaban algo nuevo ya fuera dentro o fuera de los entrenamientos. Los tres muchacho también tenían un regalo para Ceres , pues aunque no lo quisieran reconocer le tenían aprecio a la pequeña albina. Los chicos fueron alcanzados por el Gran Pope y fue recibido por un abrazo de oso de la niña

-Maestro Shion, ¿podría entretenerlos en lo que voy a darle algo a Kanon?- Ceres puos su mejor cara de gato con botas

-Está bien, él se encuentra en el bosque

-Muchas gracias- Y la niña salió discretamente del coliseo sin que nadie lo notara o eso creía pues el pequeño francés había visto la partida de la niña. Ceres llegó muy rápido al bosque pues había encontrado varios atajos hacia distintos lugares, pues, encontró al menor de los géminis trepado en uno de los grandes árboles que se encontraban en lo profunde del bosque

-¡Kanon!-El chico casi se cae de la rama. Bajo de un salto, para quedar a la altura de la niña- Kanon te ves raro, ¿estás bien?- Como respuesta recibió un abrazo del mayor, Ceres correspondió su abrazo, pero noto que Kanon dejaba escapar unas lágrimas- Kanon perdóname te estoy haciendo sufrir, para eso es la llave, con ella me podrás llamar cuando me necesites

- ¿Vendrás aunque estés muy lejos

-Claro, es una promesa, regresaré para ser siempre amigos; tengo que regresar con los chicos, ten la llave cerca de ti en la noche ella te protegerá, ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Me alegro de haberte conocido

-A mí también me alegra

Ceres comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero en su Trayecto se topó con Camus, quien fue el único en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Ceres

-Camus, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ceres ladeo su cabecita

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte- Camus miraba muy seria a la niña que sudaba la gota gorda

-Es quee… venía a despedirme de una familia de ardillas

-Mmm… haré como que te creo

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- Ante esto Camus hizo como que Athena le hablaba- Camus…

-Es que quería darte algo en privado- El francesito trató de esconder su carita pues se había sonrojado

-Algo?- Camus le dio una pequeña cajita de color azul claro, la niña al abrirlo descubrió un pasador con cuentitas de cristal lila y blancas- Camus gracias, que bonito, no tenías que molestarte

-Quería darte un regalo de despedida, además que decirte que… que..

-¿Qué pasa Camus?

-Es que… me…me… gustas u/u

-O/O Camus… tú también me gustas y te prometo que cuando regrese estar siempre contigo n/n – Los niños se dieron un inocente beso después se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-Ceres y yo prometo siempre protegerte

-Debemos regresar o los demás se preocuparán

Al regresar al coliseo se dieron cuenta que nadie había notado su presencia, gracias a que Shion les estaba contando algunos mitos. La tarde pasó rápido entre juegos e historias de los antiguos mitos griegos o de Gaia. Como iba anocheciendo decidieron regresar al templo de aries, pues los niños tenían algo preparado para su amiga, todo consistía en una pequeña fiesta que termino con un pequeño regalo, una campanita plateada con adornos azules que colgaba de una cadenita

-Mu nos dijo que te había gustado una igual que está en la cámara del patriarca- Milo empezó a hablar

-Así que le pedimos al maestro Shion que te hiciera una- Mu continuó

-Pensamos que cada vez que las hicieras sonar, pensarías en nosotros- Aioria abrazó a la niña, pero al poco tiempo sintió una mirada matadora por parte del francesito

-Pero no es todo, yo también tengo algo-Shaka se puso delante la albina- Toma – Shaka le puso en la mano un Rosario, para que tu vida se llene de paz

-Saben para que este día no se olvide, hagamos una promesa- Propuso sonriente Ceres- Siempre seremos amigos, pase lo que pase, les prometo regresar cuando me haya convertido en una poderosa guardiana

El tiempo siguió su curso, y el momento de la despedida definitiva llegó pues ante los niños apareció Aurín

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas- Shion se acercó a la nena, Ceres a modo de despedida abrazó muy fuerte al ex santo de Aries- También yo debo retirarme, con su permiso. Pero Aioros debo hablar contigo, acompáñame al templo principal- El joven sagitario se sorprendió mucho por la petición del Pope pero aun así lo siguió

-Juro que regresaré- La niña lloraba – Chicos es hora de que me valla, pero siempre estaré con ustedes- Los niños le dieron un fuerte abrazo de grupo

-Princesa es hora- Aurin hizo una reverencia

-Hasta luego chicos- La niña y la elfo desaparecieron en un resplandor

-Y se fueron- Dijo alde cabizbajo

-Sé que regresará – Camus dijo determinante

Cerca de los límites cercanos a la zona arqueológica aparecieron Ceres y Aurín

-Señora Aurín,quiero pedirle un favor

-¿Cuál es ese favor joven princesa?

-Quiero que recuerden la canción que compuse para ellos, quiero que sea como un sueño muy bonito

Aurín se sorprendió muchísimo por la petición y acabo por sonreírle con ternura, pues la albina trataba de no soltar unas lagrimas

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, pero para ese favor necesito que usted entone esa canción

-Sip – La niña comenzó a cantar mientras varios círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor del santuario, para la mayoría de los habitantes de este lugar fue imperceptible, pero otros como el Patriarca y Kanon podían verlos perfectamente, El último al ver estas manifestaciones se llenos de una combinación de tristeza y enojo; pero tendría que ser fuerte pues sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa y volverían a sonreír juntos. Sin embarga nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro y este se mostraría difícil y oscuro para todos.

_Sé que si se funden sueños con amor_

_Polvo de estrellas se volverán_

_Y por eso tienes que creer_

_Haber nacido haz de celebrar_

_Y orgullosa haz de estar_

_Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor_

_Tus miedos no la empañarán_

_Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer_

_El mal karma podrá borrar_

_Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar_

-Ya es hora de irse a dormir- Saga llamó a los niños, que estaba cabizbajos- Quiten esas caras ella prometió que regresaría, ella cumplirá su promesa

-Lo sabemos, pero cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para eso?- Shaka pregunto al mayor, saga se quedó callado pues no sabía que contestar

-Eso que importa, ella estará con nosotros de nuevo – Camus miraba serio a sus amigo

-Si, siempre seremos sus amigo, nos apoyaremos unos a los otros, solo tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar- Habló Milo n una enorme sonrisa

-Pero en lo que esperamos, tendremos que volvernos más fuertes para que ella este muy orgullosa de nosotros- Aioria infló el pecho de seguridad

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_

_A que se realice un sueño_

_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_

_Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor_

_Tus miedos no la empañarán_

_Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer_

_El mal karma podrá borrar_

_Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar_

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_

_A que se realice un sueño_

_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_

_Si aprendes a ganar a la desesperación_

_El dolor se va a esfumar abriendo tu prisión_

_Cuando hay amor la constancia germinará_

_En la flor de la felicidad_

Los niños poco a poco se fueron a dormir y todo lo que recordaban de Ceres se iba escondiendo en lo más profundo de su memoria, todo excepto la canción que ella compuso para ellos, la canción que representaba sus lazos de amistad.

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_A tu lado he podido estar_

_Siempre yo observé tu empeño_

_Cada viaje te vi emprender_

_Admirando tu valor_

_Si mi fuerza puede ayudar_

_A que se realice un sueño_

_Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor_

-_Chicos juro que regresaré_

¿Fin?


End file.
